Mírame con el Corazón
by Shoseiki
Summary: UA. Lo conoció el día en que él tuvo ese terrible accidente automovilístico, pero aquello resultó ser el inicio de un sentimiento que jamás esperó sentir, sobre todo, si se tenía en cuenta que Sasuke era su actual y único novio. [SasuSakuNaru]
1. Accidente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, créditos al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** Esta historia es un universo alterno, tendrá escenas dramáticas y adultas, lemon (porque leeremos mucho romance), experiencias reales y amistad, incluidas parejas crack.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mírame con el Corazón**

 **Capítulo 1: Accidente**

 **.**

La mujer se llevó un dedo a la boca confundida por los datos médicos escritos en los documentos, nada de lo visto justificaba el malestar que se supone, debía padecer el malherido paciente.

—¿Pasa algo doctora? —preguntó el chico temeroso.

—No, nada importante —contestó cerrando la carpeta y acomodándola bajo su antebrazo—. Estarás bien, solo necesitas descansar y pronto serás dado de alta. — añadió sonriendo, el mejor gesto que podía mostrársele a un paciente.

El hombre cabello negro dejó salir unas lágrimas de la felicidad, esa noticia fue como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, ya pronto saldría de ese hospital y regresaría con su familia.

—No tengo como pagarle. —murmuró preocupado.

—Tranquilo, aquí es gratuito, no tienes que darme nada. Aunque…

—¿Qué doctora? —interrogó con ansiedad, le daría lo que sea—. Pídame lo que quiera.

El tono que usó daba mucho que pensar, pero como se trataba de un adolescente con alrededor de quince años, no existía razón para malinterpretarlo. La medico lo torturó unos minutos, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y fingiendo pensar, cuando en realidad, solo bromeaba.

—Nada —soltó de repente, para luego reírse como niña y tocarle la mano amistosamente—, solo que no hagas más niñerías. Debes estar en reposo por lo menos dos meses, mientras tu pierna vuelve a regenerarse.

—¡¿Tanto?!

—Sí. Aunque te parezca mucho es poco comparado con las heridas que presentas, algunas fracturas requieren terapia, sin contar con las medicinas que te recetaré —explicó—, deberás seguir al pie de la letra mis indicaciones si quieres jugar baloncesto pronto.

El chico cabello negro torció la boca deprimido, la idea de permanecer meses en cama no le parecía agradable, tomar medicinas le asqueaba y ausentarse de las tan constantes fiestas con sus amigos lo aterraba. No obstante, la oportunidad de jugar con el PlayStation lo calmó, al grado de sonreír feliz y asentir con la cabeza. La doctora arqueó una ceja por el repentino cambio de expresión, pero conocía a los adolescentes y sabía cuál era su pensamiento.

Terminó de anotar en la hoja y colocándola nuevamente en el interior de la carpeta, se despidió del muchacho y salió de la habitación, encontrándose frente a frente con su novio que la esperaba reclinado en la pared blanca, con los ojos cerrados y posición relajada. Más allá de sorprenderle, se asustó, él nunca iba a verla a esas horas de la mañana.

—Sasuke-kun, buenos días. —saludó desconcertada, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y observando al sujeto fijamente.

Él entreabrió los ojos, asintió como respuesta y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para conversar en otro lugar. Ella enseguida lo siguió temerosa, empezando a creer que algo malo había sucedido y no estaba enterada. En absoluto silencio ingresaron a la oficina de la pelirrosa, hundiéndole el seguro y mirándose con suma atención, los orbes negros del joven no indicaban algo bueno.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó por fin la chica, avanzado hacia el escritorio y dejando la carpeta sobre la superficie. Luego de unos eternos segundos, fue respondida.

—Debo viajar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó acercándose a él, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

—Tengo algunas cosas pendientes. —le dijo secamente, mirando a otro lado y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que llevaba puesto. Sakura entristeció, por más que no pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, iba a sentirse sola sin su compañía. Hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió algo fingido.

—Bien, entonces creo que esta es la despedida —murmuró—. Jamás vienes a verme aquí, supongo que fue para avisarme.

Sasuke gruñó en confirmación, dándose la vuelta y finalizando la aburrida conversación. Ella esperó un beso o abrazo tan siquiera, pero como de costumbre, no recibía nada de eso. Lo vio salir de la oficina sin mirarla, cruzando el pasillo y dirigiéndose a la puerta del Hospital en total mutismo, ignorando la cortesía con que algunos amigos de la mujer lo saludaban. Un completo maleducado.

Ino Yamanaka, una de las enfermaras y mejores amigas de Sakura, corrió hacia ella por algún chisme o noticia que le tuviera. Pero lo que consiguió fue tristeza y depresión.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué vino tu novio?

—A despedirse —contestó sentándose perezosamente en el sillón—, se va de viaje hoy, no me dijo cuándo volverá. —añadió, apoyando el codo derecho sobre la mesa y el mentón en la palma de la mano. Miró al frente, donde estaba la rubia parada con los brazos enredados a la altura del pecho, pidiendo más información con la expresión facial.

—Como siempre lo he dicho, ese tipo es raro.

—Ino —llamó en forma de regaño, le molestaba ese tipo de comentarios—, sabes que él es así, no entiendo porque lo juzgas tan ligeramente. ¿Acaso olvidas que su hermano mató a sus padres delante de sus ojos?

La muchacha se arrepintió por la intromisión —Lo siento, a veces se me olvida. Pero aun así, Sakura, no tiene por qué ser tan cortante contigo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué no piensa en la gran mujer que se está perdiendo?

Haruno sonrió agradecida, abandonando la postura inicial e inclinándose hacia atrás, con la espalda reposando en el espaldar de la silla —Te agradezco el cumplido, pero yo lo quiero así. Sé que si se lo propone, podrá cambiar y ser feliz con lo que tiene.

—Ah, ah —sonó la voz femenina, irguiéndose y usando la mano en señal de fastidio—. No me vengas con esas cosas, si lo dije es porque tu frente de marquesina no la tiene nadie. Y con respecto a su actitud, sigo creyendo que es un verdadero idiota. —bromeó, pronunciando las últimas palabras con seriedad.

La medico arqueó una ceja desconcertada, más por el insulto que por lo demás, se levantó y mirando penetrantemente a la rubia, le respondió —Vamos a trabajar Ino-cerda, no quiero que seamos destituidas por platicar en horas laborales. ¡Andando!

La rubia suspiró harta y le siguió el paso, llegando a una de las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos, donde dos heridos de bala ingresaron en estado crítico pero fueron salvados, no obstante, las heridas eran profundas y necesitaban ser cerradas. Las dos chicas se colocaron los guantes quirúrgicos, hicieron el respectivo chequeo y algo dudosas, decidieron dejarlos allí para vigilar cualquier inconveniente.

—Parece que fue un robo. —comentó la mujer ojos azules, usando un lápiz para plasmar los síntomas conocidos en las hojas correspondientes. Sakura la miró de reojo, antes de coger una jeringa e insertarla en el antebrazo masculino, a uno de los hombres dormidos en la camilla.

—¿No han venido a reconocerlos? ¿Un familiar o amigo?

—No. Parece que no son de aquí, creo que pertenecen a otra cuidad.

—Turistas —interrumpió—, siempre tienen problemas con la velocidad y la inseguridad de los callejones más deshabitados. Nosotros sabemos dónde hay peligro, en cambio ellos… — dejó la frase al aire, a la vez que botaba el material en la papelera y se despojaba de los guantes.

—Konoha no es tan riesgoso como creen, solo que algunos prefieren exponerse a la muerte antes que disfrutar de la vida.

—Cerda —murmuró seria—, se más prudente con tus palabras, no critiques algo que no viviste.

La rubia rodó los ojos —Ash. Ya deja de regañarme, cualquier diría que eres mi mama, frente de marquesina.

—Gracias a Dios no es así. Me volvería loca si tuviera una hija como tú.

Una carcajada ruidosa se le escapó a la mujer, provocando que los sujetos dormidos se movieran un poco a punto de despertar de la anestesia. Sakura colocó el dedo sobre los labios indicándole que hiciera silencio o se buscarían problemas con sus superiores. La chica se cubrió la boca con las manos, corriendo segundos después al pasillo porque no resistía las ganas de reírse.

 **.**

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás? —preguntó una chica con anteojos, cabello rojo y atractiva.

—No sé —respondió de mala gana, metiendo la ropa en el morral azul que tenía sobre la cama—, debo irme hoy mismo, si duro más tiempo aquí podrían identificar el auto.

—¿Lo limpiaste para que no quedara rastro?

—Sí.

—Quiero acompañarte, Sasuke-kun.

—Déjame en paz Karin —gruñó malhumorado—, sabes que si Sakura se entera de mi trato contigo, no dudaría en acabar nuestro noviazgo.

—Por favor —rogó, acercándose a él y posando una mano en su antebrazo—. No te provocaré problemas. Sabes que te amo, y estaría dispuesta a formar una vida contigo.

El hombre hizo un movimiento eliminando el contacto, no deseaba cargar con semejante molestia en el viaje, y mucho menos si ella insistía en que fueran amantes. Terminó de empacar y colocándose la mochila en la espalda, miró por última vez a la fémina y cruzó la puerta, dejándola sola y enojada por el rechazo.

—Serás mío, Sasuke-kun —murmuró para sí misma—, no me rendiré hasta lograrlo.

 **.**

El sol se escondía tras las montañas del horizonte dándole paso a la luna que subía victoriosa en el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse, el color plateado que bañaba la cuidad de Konoha era simplemente precioso, único, hipnotizante. La luz de las lámparas ayudaba a Sakura en la elaboración de los últimos informes médicos, otorgándole iluminación en la tenebrosa oficina que la obligaba a continuar con la aburrida labor, puesto que dentro de una hora culminaría su turno y podría irse a su hogar. Ino, por otra parte, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones comiéndose una chupeta tranquilamente, dejando todo el trabajo a la cansada medico pelirrosa.

—¿Te falta mucho frentona? —se dignó a interrogar, recibiendo una mirada severa por el atrevimiento.

—Sí lo hicieras conmigo, habríamos terminado hace horas —reclamó—, pero te vales de que no está Tsunade para hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

—Pfff.

Ella abandonó lo que hacía y elevó el rostro molesta —¿Qué significa eso?

—Eres tú la que quieres hacer esto hoy, sabes perfectamente que ese trabajo es para pasado mañana. No sé porque te empeñas en demostrar lo eficiente que eres.

—Quiero avanzar. —contestó volviendo a la actividad, escribió unas cositas más y cerró la carpeta, abriendo la gaveta y guardando el sobre dentro. Suspiró agotada y le indicó a la fémina que se levantara puesto que ya partirían a sus casas, pero fueron interrumpidas por una de las enfermeras que sin avisar, explayó la puerta y les aviso de un hombre que ingresó ensangrentado, con múltiples heridas y víctima de un accidente automovilístico.

—Vamos —expresó preocupada—, es raro que suceda estas cosas a esta hora, las calles siempre están iluminadas.

—Está muriéndose. —informó la joven cabello blanquecino, nunca había visto una persona tan lastimada y al borde de la muerte.

A pasos rápidos llegaron hasta la sala de emergencias, Sakura e Ino entraron y de inmediato dieron con el muchacho, con velocidad y agilidad se colocaron los guantes y pidieron que encendieran el aparato cardiaco. Los ayudantes obedecieron y quedándose parados, contemplaron la energía que empleaba la pelirrosa en resucitar al paciente. El corazón disminuía el ritmo y todos creyeron firmemente que no había salvación.

—Aumenten. —gritó Sakura, subiéndose encima del cuerpo postrado en la camilla y colocándole los aparatos en el pecho. Ino la miró incrédula.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—No dejaré que muera, sé que puede vivir. —respondió, siendo observada por los demás presentes.

El pecho masculino convulsionaba por las altas cargas que le suministraban en cada máquina, no podía vérsele bien la cara por el sangrado y heridas grandes pero se apreciaba un cabello rubio y marcas extrañas en las mejillas. Haruno volvía una y otra vez a reanimarlo, sin cambiar de posición.

—Ya déjalo —aconsejó la chica ojos azules—, han pasado varios minutos desde que el corazón dejó de latir.

—¡Carguen! —exclamó por última vez la de cabello rosáceo, albergando una esperanza de que ahora si pudiera salvarse. Todos y cada uno de los enfermeros embelesados por la pasión con que trabajaba, olvidaron cerrar la puerta, ahora cualquiera que deambulara por el pasillo podría ver la fantástica escena.

El hombre abrió por unos segundos los ojos y la boca, respirando una bocanada de oxígeno y logrando regresar al mundo de los vivos, la mujer ojos verdes alcanzó a verle el color de los orbes; un azul marino y brillante.

—Está vivo. —dijo Ino asombrada, no pensó en que aquello sucedería. Sonrió de regocijo y aplaudió, siendo imitada por los demás que miraban sonrientes a la causante de lo ocurrido. Sakura se bajó del cuerpo ajeno y volteó, mostrando una blanca dentadura y agradeciendo con la cabeza las porras.

—Sabía que podías. —agregó la rubia, haciendo reír a cualquiera que le escuchase. Era una desgraciada.

—No dijiste eso hace unos instantes. —atacó, retirándose de la sala y acudiendo a la oficina, no sin antes ordenar que se vigilara el paciente con suma atención, pidiendo que si ocurría algo no dudaran en avisarle. Quería ser ella quien atendiera ese caso.

Nunca imaginó el rumbo que tomaría su vida con esa decisión.


	2. Cotidianidad

**N/A:** Mil gracias por la aceptación dada a esta historia, ustedes son los mejores, chicos(as).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Cotidianidad**

 **.**

—Es tu culpa. —reclamó frustrado, la forma en que ella lo veía y transmitía aquel sentimiento de lastima no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Te equivocas, jamás quise hacerte daño. Eres mi vida ¿tan difícil es entender eso?

—No cuando me hieres así, alejándote cada vez más de mí y dejando que tu esposo logre dominarte.

—Es por el bien de ambos —se excusó aturdida—, me moriría si te pasara algo por estar viéndonos a escondidas.

El chico redujo el espacio que se interponía y tomándola de las mejillas, le pidió una pizca de compasión, enfrentándose a una verde mirada que más allá de tranquilizarlo, empeoraba su estado de aflicción. Ella, como era de suponerse, ponía total resistencia y trabas a que el romance prohibido siguiera llevándose a cabo, puesto que días atrás estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por su actual conyugue; un hombre que sin medir lo que hacía, conseguía lo que quisiera, a costa del sufrimiento ajeno, teniendo el único objetivo de beneficiarse el mismo. El apuesto joven que le suplicaba en esos momentos, se había adueñado de una pequeña parte de su corazón, tanto, que olvidándose de todo riesgo y consecuencias se entregó de lleno a la pasión que los consumía.

—Si me dieras la oportunidad de luchar por ti —decía acercándose más—, nada podría separarnos. Mi vida te pertenece. No quiero existir distanciado de ti.

—Detente ya. —pidió ubicando una mano en su pecho.

—No me interesa lo que él piense, tú seguirás siendo mía hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y aun así, seremos inseparables —reconoció juntando la frente con la suya—. Te amo.

—No.

Fue la última palabra que logró articular antes que el chico la cogiera por la nuca y besara apasionadamente, abrazándola con fiereza y dejando que el sabor de la boca se mezclase con las lágrimas derramadas. Gotitas saladas provenientes de los ojos verdes femeninos, atravesando la pálida piel del pómulo e ingresando al roce labial.

 **.**

Sakura veía nostálgica la dramática escena de la película, sentada en el amplio y marrón sofá localizado en el centro de la sala de la casa, tomando las blancas servilletas del empaque y limpiándose el rastro del abundante llanto, suspiró agotada, mirando embelesada la pantalla del televisor plasma. El viento, entrando por las abiertas y húmedas ventanas, le causaba un frio espantoso, obligándola a acobijarse con la mantita que tenía sobre las piernas y parte de la cintura. El pijama era inútil en esas horas de la noche, puesto que la fina tela no servía para darle calor o protegerla del tenebroso frio.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó asustada, incorporándose para observar la toma más traumática—, los va a encontrar juntos.

—¡Kira! —gritó asombrado el hombre que entraba abruptamente por la puerta, sorprendiendo a la pareja que se besaban de manera intensa y desenfrenada. Había descubierto a su esposa siéndole infiel. Nada bueno saldría de allí.

—Hideki…

La vergüenza de ser mirada con aquella repulsión y asquerosidad la hirió en lo más hondo, su esposo, pese a ser un sujeto detestable y antipático, era un ser humano y no merecía aquel pago tan bajo a la adoración que le profesaba desde que la conoció. El intrépido amante la soltó y dándose la vuelta, encaró al ofendido, diciendo una cantidad de cosas que ella apenas logró oír. No podía prestar atención a eso cuando la culpa le agredía la conciencia. Hideki, apretando el puño de la indignación y coraje, dio pasos al frente y agarrando por el cuello de la camisa al otro, le exigió explicación a tal infidelidad. Se supone que los unía un lazo de amistad, y ahora, éste quedaba totalmente en cenizas.

—Suéltalo, por favor.

La suplica de Kira fue ignorada.

—Dime, canalla, ¡¿por qué con mi mujer?!

—Me enamoré de ella.

La sinceridad con que lo dijo hizo comprender a Hideki que nada podía reclamar. El mismo le había inculcado aquel poderoso sentimiento al hablarle demasiadas veces de la excelente esposa y dama que era su esposa, contando cosas que no debía y aconsejando a su ex amigo que buscase una chica digna de él, dispuesta a formar una vida juntos, donde ni siquiera un matrimonio pudiera distanciarlos. Lo que no sabía, es que aquella fémina, era la misma con quien compartía la cama y momentos de la vida. Una vil traición.

—Debería matarte como el perro que eres.

—Aunque lo hagas, seguiré amándola hasta al final. —confesó dejándose mangonear y mirando fijamente a Kira, quien agarraba del antebrazo al chico para que lo liberara.

Sakura se sentó y doblando las rodillas, apretó la sabana contra su pecho, sintiendo que el corazón quería salírsele de los nervios y emoción que la inundaba por la serie, y las lágrimas borradas, volvían aparecer. Llevaba más de dos horas pegada ahí, presenciando el famoso final de una historia que seguía desde hacía meses, donde la protagonista sufría por enfrentarse a un amor dañino y otro intenso, atravesando por un momento e indecisión ya que los dos hombres que la pretendían deseaban luchar hasta el último segundo por tenerla. La típica trama romántica de las telenovelas, pero más interesante.

Hideki empujó a Hiroshi hacia la pared, viéndolo enfurecido y dejándose guiar por el rencor, sacó un arma que traía guardada en la cadera y apuñándola a su amigo, colocó el dedo en el gatillo, preparado para mancharse las manos de sangre con tal de limpiar su orgullo y honor, siendo sorprendido por Kira que dispuesta a impedirlo, se interpuso entre los dos.

—Apártate, esto ya no es cosa tuya.

—No —expresó temerosa pero decidida, daría la vida si fuera necesario para salvar la de Hiroshi—, entiende que cometer esta locura no te devolverá la paz, solo conseguirás empeorar la situación y arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida.

—Vete, Kira.

La voz susurrante del joven llamó rápido su atención.

—No dejaré que se maten por mí.

—¡Lárgate ya! —ordenó Hideki—, o te asesinaré a ti también.

—Hazlo —lo retó—, dispara si te atreves.

La chica extendió los brazos a los lados y cerró los ojos, pensando que solo sentiría la bala incrustándosele en el pecho o cualquier zona del cuerpo en la que su vida ya se extinguiría, pero que para sí misma valía indudablemente la pena. Morir por amor es algo digno de un ser humano, pensó apretando los labios.

Y finalmente, la pistola fue usada.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, hubo un bajón de electricidad, impidiéndole a la pelirrosada descubrir quien había muerto en la película, el enojo fue inmenso y retirando las sabanas de sus piernas, se irguió en el duro y templado piso, buscando las pantuflas de conejos rosados para conservar el calor al menos en las plantas de los pies. La luz de la luna llena le concedió iluminación suficiente y desesperada por no enterarse del desenlace televisivo, caminó a la cocina, cogiendo del mesón una taza de chocolate caliente y oliendo el exquisito aroma, se lo llevó a los labios, relamiéndoselos después por el inconfundible sabor del cacao. La energía que le generó la bebida pasó de darle sueño, a crear ideas en su cabeza de lo que haría en las siguientes doras horas que permanecería a oscuras en toda la casa, cuando inesperadamente el teléfono celular sonó, pitando con insistencia ante la entrada de una llamada.

—¿Quién será? —murmuró dirigiéndose al pasillo, llegando hasta el mueble y buscando con la vista el aparato, al hallarlo –después de varios segundos-, lo tomó entre las manos y pegó a su oído, carraspeando un poco para mejorar el tono de voz.

—Hola.

—¡Frente de marquesina!

Sakura rodó los ojos harta de aquel apodo —¿Qué quieres, cerda?

—Uy, que genio. Ya te pareces a tu noviecito.

—¿Para eso llamaste? Sí es así no tengo t…

—Debo contarte algo —interrumpió la rubia desde la otra línea—. Es importante.

Ella se preocupó —¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Pero la que no goza de felicidad es Hinata.

La mención de la mujer ojos perlados y voluptuoso cuerpo, le indició a la pelirrosa de que el asunto a tratar no sería agradable, y más cuando Ino hablaba de esa manera tan seria y llena de misterio. Sentándose nuevamente en el sofá, y arrugando el entrecejo, preguntó lo que ocurría.

—Me llamó angustiada. Dice que pecó y no entiendo porque.

—No comprendo.

—Yo tampoco, solo sé que algo malo debió haber sucedido para que esté diciendo esas cosas y no quiera ver a nadie.

Torció la boca pensativa, las palabras de la rubia no eran precisas y ella, aun fastidiada por la falta de luz, no disponía de paciencia y tiempo para descifrar adivinanzas. Suspirando largamente y cerrando los ojos, elevó la palma a la frente para llevarse cabellos por detrás de la oreja, intentando no estresarse y contestar sin amargura.

—La llamaré mañana. Espero y no se oponga a una revisión médica, porque de ser así, estaría muy complicado saber con exactitud la razón de su estado.

—Cuenta conmigo para eso —pronunció animada—. Y cuéntame, ¿has sabido algo de Sasuke?

—Nada —suspiró agobiada, le dolía no estar al tanto de donde podría estar el chico y en qué circunstancias—, pero tengo la esperanza de que se comunique conmigo y pueda contarme detalladamente el motivo por el cual viajó así, tan de prisa. Aunque a decir verdad, dudo de que diga algo.

Ino reclamó el tono de tristeza —Ah, ah. Mucho cuidado con deprimirte e intentar suicidarte, mira que si faltas, seré yo la que me quedaré a suplantarte en el hospital. Y no quiero eso. Bastante tengo con el trabajo que me toca, como para encargarme otro más.

Sakura rió sarcásticamente, el solo comentar aquello le pareció de lo más absurdo y ridículo, no tanto porque viniese de la rubia, sino porque estaba consciente que de seguro eso pensaban los demás en el trabajo. Una idea rotundamente equivocada y sin fundamento alguno. Ella amaba al azabache, sí, pero nunca en toda su vida se le pasó por la cabeza ser dependiente de él, y eso, era algo que le debía a los consejos de Ino.

—Debo colgar —informó antes de bostezar—. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

—Ni que lo digas —se quejó cansada, los brazos y manos le dolían por haber durado horas elaborando recetas médicas sin parar. Una labor pesada pero sencilla en cuestión de trámites—, me mareo de solo pensar en los archivos que se deben entregar— Haruno emitió un sonido en señal de afirmación—. Te dejo entonces, nos vemos mañana. Frente de marquesina.

—Así será, cerda.

Y las dos jóvenes colgaron, yendo una a ver que la cocina no estuviese en llamas por el tiempo que permaneció hablando, olvidándose de menear la pasta que había de estar quemándose junto con la olla por la larga espera, y la pelirrosa, murmurando insolencias e insultos infantiles a los técnicos que sometían a esa área de la ciudad a tanta crueldad como era el racionamiento de electricidad. De perversos, los tildó en su linda cabeza.

 **.**

Los enfermeros, empleadas sustitutas, doctores y camilleros deambulaban por el pasillo del Hospital como si fuese un maratón a pie, topándose unos con otros y hablando hasta por los codos, de probablemente, el estado crítico de la mayoría de los pacientes internados. Por suerte, Sakura trabajaba en una de las oficinas principales, transcribiendo y descifrando diagnósticos médicos que le exigía su superior, la directora Leydi Tsunade, recibiendo la escasa ayuda de Ino, quien duraba más minutos vagando sin oficio que ayudándola. Una total perezosa al momento de elaborar informes.

—Aun no reacciona.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó desconcertada, arqueando una ceja ante la mirada soñolienta de la jovencita.

Primero bostezó, y luego respondió —El herido del cuarto 105.

—Ah. ¿El que ingresó ayer por accidente automovilístico?

—Sí, ese mismo —dijo sentándose en el sillón—. Se le han hecho exámenes y aparentemente está estable, signos vitales normales y corazón latiendo a ritmo adecuado.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó dejando los documentos en la superficie del escritorio—, todo parece ir por buen camino. No comprendo la razón de tu preocupación.

—El golpe en el cerebro, tendrá consecuencias graves.

—Esperemos que no sea así.

—Puede quedarse inmóvil o algo peor.

La medico ojos verdes se levantó del asiento, dando pasos a la puerta y girando el pomo de la cerradura, Ino la observó atenta, sospechando lo que haría —¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a evaluarlo yo misma. Mientras esté a mi cuidado, me encargaré de que salga adelante y no se rinda. Sea quien sea que lo haya atropellado, recibirá el castigo que se merece. Nadie se salva de la justicia divina.

 **.**

El timbre de llamada entrante distrajo la atención que Karin por tantos minutos quiso tener de Sasuke, éste dejó de mirarla y metió la mano en el bolsillo buscando el ruidoso aparato. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y lo abrazó desde atrás, cariñosa.

—¡Por fin contestas! Llevo rato intentando localizarte.

La voz proveniente de la otra línea enfadó al azabache, y respondió —Hn. Modera tu lenguaje, idiota.

—Oh —exclamó el chico—. Parece que no estas de buen humor.

—¿Quién es? —interrogó Karin a su oído, suavecito—. Anda, dime.

La estrategia que empleó el Uchiha en tapar el auricular para que la otra persona no escuchase fue inútil, la identidad de ella había sido descubierta. Mala suerte.

—¡Aja! Ya oí a la loca de Karin. ¡Vaya, es increíble que hayas accedido a viajar a su lado!

Sasuke volvió a colocarse el teléfono celular en la oreja, y dijo —Me persiguió por todo el aeropuerto. No quedó de otra que traerla.

La fémina hizo caso omiso de la agresión, continuó en la misma posición y aprovechando la plática de su amigo empezó a besarlo en la nuca y hombros. Proporcionándole cosquilleos con su aliento a menta.

—¿Qué noticias hay? ¿Orochimaru recibió el cargamento?

—¡Por supuesto, hombre! Sabes que nada falla. Kabuto se encargó de lavar el auto para no dejar huellas.

—Cuelga eso y ven aquí. —susurró la chica.

—Es todo lo que tenía que decirte. Ah, y otra cosa —habló la persona tras el micrófono telefónico—… cógete bien a esa perra.

Una tremenda risotada se escuchó antes de que la llamada finalizara. Sasuke observó amargado la pantalla del móvil mientras que la pelirroja succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja, estirándolo. Un leve escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

—No te hagas de rogar. —murmuró ella.

El jovencito se levantó enojado, recogió la franela azul marino tirada en el suelo y miró a su espalda —No tendré sexo contigo, así que déjame en paz.

Y sin decir otra palabra abandonó la habitación alquilada del hotel, dejando atrás a una mujer hirviendo del coraje y la rabia al no saberlo suyo. Durante años Karin cortejó al Uchiha para que tuvieran una relación sentimental, sea abierta o comprometedora, pero el argumento que él usó fue tan simple como: "No me gustas". Ese día lloró a solas en las cuatro paredes de su recamara privada, no obstante, el rencor de enterarse que había aceptado un noviazgo con la médico Sakura Haruno, su archirrival, decidió intentarlo de nuevo. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que la necedad de tener el amor que tanto le era negado se definía como obsesión. Una especie de enfermedad psicológica que consistía en ser dueña de cualquier persona u objeto que le fuera apartado. En especial, de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Quieras o no serás mío. Lo juro por mi vida.

 **.**

—Buenos días, Doctora.

El cordial saludo de la enfermera Ten-ten se coló por sus oídos haciéndola voltear a corresponder —Buen día, compañera. ¿Qué tal los informes?

La atractiva mujer cabello castaño bufó en un suspiro, antes de llevar tres mechones detrás de la oreja —Bueno, ahí vamos. La verdad es que la cantidad de trabajos por entregarle a la Directora Tsunade me tiene con jaqueca.

La medico extrajo de su bata blanca una tableta de pastillas blancas y se las ofreció —Toma, te servirá.

—No debo aceptar esto, son suyas.

Ella encogió los hombros, despreocupada —No te angusties. En mi oficina tengo más. Anda —añadió moviendo la mano que sostenía el paquete—, agárralo. El efecto es duradero.

Tenten lo cogió y miró agradecida a la pelirrosada —Gracias. Si necesita ayuda en algo no dude en pedírmelo.

Sakura curvó los labios en una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y continuó el trayecto al cuarto número 105. Solo debía cruzar dos pasillos más y llegaría a su objetivo. Según los datos que le fueron dados y lo anotado en la carpeta amarilla que guardaba en el antebrazo el herido padecía trastornos mentales por culpa del accidente. Sufría de constantes pesadillas en las que un nombre salía a relucir, pero que debido a las vendas rodeándole el rostro no se escuchó. Posiblemente era de su madre, hermana o novia. O en el peor de los casos, la identidad de su agresor. Cualquiera que fuese era de mucha importancia para intervenirlo, desde que lo atendieron en la sala de emergencias nadie, ninguno, fue a reconocerlo. Otra de las razones originadas del golpe podría ser la pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. El impacto de la carretera de concreto con el cerebro afectó de forma riesgosa el conocimiento.

Sakura contempló el cartel numérico guindado de la blanca puerta, posó la palma en el picaporte y lo giró, entrando al pequeño sitio. La primera imagen que tuvo frente a sus verdes orbes fue la de dos enfermeras atendiendo al paciente, inyectándoles mediante la bolsa plástica un conjunto de sedantes para que no tuviera dolor en el transcurso del mediodía. En la noche tendrían que filtrarle más.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Una de las pasantes giró en su posición, mostrando respeto —Nos encargaron a este hombre, Haruno.

La cabello rosado arqueó la ceja —¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces se equivocaron. Este caso es mío. Avisé el día de ayer que nadie lo atendería, solo yo.

—Disculpe —intervino la otra muchacha—, no fue nuestra intención molestar. Pero son órdenes del superior.

—Díganle a Tsunade que dentro de un momento iré. Ahora háganme el favor de dejarme sola con él.

Ambas jóvenes aprendices se miraron entre sí, luego a la doctora y por ultimo decidieron salir. Abandonaron los utensilios quirúrgicos en la mesita auxiliar metálica ubicada al lado de la camilla ocupada por el enfermo, donde la fémina cabello rosado empezaba a acercarse y observar las cifras variantes de los aparatos. Volteó a su espalda y gruñó algo molesta.

—Es increíble que me priven de atender a mis pacientes.

De repente un sonido captó su atención, haciéndola rodar la cabeza y ver los labios del herido entreabrirse para susurrar una frase. Las vendas no le permitieron completar el escaso suplido de exhalación.

—Oiga, no se esfuerce ¿sí? Entienda que salió de una operación y no está en sus mejores condiciones.

—D… du… duele…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco —Claro. Sufrió un accidente automovilístico, no es para menos.

El hombre respiró alterado sin activar la vista, y dijo —M… mi… c-cara…

La jovencita tomó asiento en la esquina del pequeño colchón, sujetó los dedos de él y habló en voz baja, paciente —La tiene vendada. Pero no se preocupe, en poco tiempo se le quitarán.

—C… cuanto…. a-quí….

—Dos días —respondió mirándolo—. ¿No recuerda nada?

—N-no.

La poca información que el convaleciente accidentado podía darle resultó inservible, salvo por el hecho de que conservaba la conciencia y reconocía el lugar en donde estaba. El Hospital de Konoha tenía un prestigio de atención intachable abarrotado de los mejores especialistas en todas las áreas medicinales. Imposible que no fuese conocido. La fémina continuó el interrogatorio hasta lo que creyó prudente, sonrió al notar el sano juicio del chico y enderezándose, lo despidió.

—Debe reposar. No es bueno que gaste sus fuerzas. En tres minutos vendrá una enfermera a cambiarle la jarra de agua.

Preparó los pies para irse cuando sus dedos fueron jalados, atrayéndola. Se había olvidado del contacto que forjó instantes atrás al atenderlo. Por inercia observó la mano masculina y subió la mirada hasta toparse con unos redondos círculos color azul cielo ocultos tras el vendaje. Eran los ojos del chico.

—G… gra… gracias…

Inexplicablemente el roce le dio un calambre, una corriente eléctrica que viajó veloz a su cabeza y la obligó a apartarse. Primera vez que le sucedía aquello. No comprendía la razón del estado aterrado en que su alma entró, más el brillo reluciente de esas esferas, la calmó. Inclinó el rostro a la derecha y sonrió tierna, asintiendo en un cabeceo. El muchacho regresó el brazo a su sitio y quedó ahí, con la vista clavada en ella.

—Es mi trabajo…

—N-naruto… m-mi nombre e-es… Naruto.

—Un placer, Naruto.


	3. Diagnostico

**N/A:** El romance entre Naruto y Sakura será lento, no esperen que al amor surja de un momento a otro ni atracción a primera vista, cada cosa debe tener su tiempo, su desarrollo, el instante adecuado. Ah, y no olviden que tendremos SasuKarin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Diagnóstico**

 **.**

El número al que usted ha llamado no puede ser localizado, por favor intentar más tarde.

En un arranque de coraje Sakura tiró su móvil al sofá color crema, ordenó el flequillo rosa que cae sobre su amplia frente y resopla bastante frustrada por no tener noticias del Uchiha. Ino de casualidad ingresaba a su oficina y la escuchó.

—¿Que sucede, eh? ¿Porque esa rabia?

—Sasuke no contesta, cerda. —se derrumbó en el sillón de su escritorio, derrotada. Yamanaka frunció el ceño observándola tomar su cabeza entre las manos, y suspirar durante dos minutos.

—Es un idiota, ya lo he dicho antes.

—Ino...

—Es la verdad, frentona. ¿Qué le cuesta enviar un mensaje de texto? ¿O llamarte, siquiera?

Haruno elevó su triste mirada y tuerce la línea de sus rosados labios —Nunca lo hace. Siempre soy yo la que lo contacta.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló perpleja, colocando la palma en su pecho como si no pudiese respirar—. ¡¿Hablas enserio?!

—Sí, no entiendo porque te sorprende.

—¡Sakura por Dios, reacciona de una buena vez! ¿Qué tiene ese engreído para que lo adores así?

La mencionada arrugó el entrecejo viendo a su amiga exaltarse, sabía que ella no apoya la relación que sostiene con el pelinegro —Lo amo, es todo.

La rubia enfureció. —¡Que no es amor, joder! Lo tuyo ya pasó a un capricho, una meta que tú misma te impones.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno, ¡¿no?! —gruñó en voz alta, y dolida ante la sinceridad que poseían los regaños de su compañera. Derrama dos lágrimas de dolor—. Es mi vida privada.

—Una vida carente de alegrías y emoción. De aventuras. Te pregunto algo Sakura, ¿en alguna ocasión ha jurado quererte más que a su propia existencia? ¿pronunció un te amo?

El níveo rostro femenino desciende hasta perder ubicación en su campo visual, y respondió —No.

—¿Ves? ¿Que no te importa tu futuro?

—Claro que sí.

La joven avanzó unos pasos al costado de la otra, posando la mano encima de su hombro —Déjalo entonces. Amiga, mírate en un espejo. Eres atractiva para la mayoría de los hombres, cualquiera desearía estar en los pies de ese imbécil presumido. Solo necesitas... soltarte.

—¿Soltarme? —cuestionó sin comprender el rumbo al que su extrovertida compañía ansía llevarla, pero el simple hecho de que fuese Ino, ya dictaba ideas cero precavidas—. Espera, no estarás sugiriendo que...

—Conozcas otros chicos, quizás si conversan un poco...

La doctora se levantó de su asiento y caminó a una pequeña mesa en busca de agua fresca, contemplando a la rubia de soslayo —Gracias pero no.

—¡Pero si aún no te he contado todo lo que tengo planeado!

—Cerda, agradezco que te preocupes por mí y me aconsejes, es muy lindo. Pero hay temas que preferiría no tocar.

Yamanaka cruza los brazos a la altura de su enorme busto, indignada —Imagino que seguirás mi recomendación de terminar con el idiota de tu novio.

A Haruno empezó a parecerle sospechoso tanta insistencia, y quiso salir de dudas —Jamás me pediste algo así, ¿porque ahora, eh? ¿Acaso te gusta Sasuke?

—Obvio que no, tonta. ¿Cómo crees esa infamia de mí? Estoy casada, ¡Ca-sa-da! —puntualizó, mostrando la argolla matrimonial que rodea su dedo anular—. ¿Qué te han trastornado el cerebro o qué?

Sin argumentos que defiendan su terquedad, no le quedó de otra que cambiar el debate de la charla —Aprovechando que sacas a relucir tu unión conyugal, cuéntame ¿qué tal vas con Shikamaru?

Ino redujo el tamaño de sus celestes orbes. —Ni intentes irte por la tangente, sabes que conmigo no funciona.

—¿Yo? —se apuntó a sí misma, riendo—. No sé de qué hablas, cerda.

—Oh sí, claro que lo sabes.

Sakura rodó sus ojos y la observó fastidiada —Argh, de verdad que eres necia.

—Mejor eso que morir soltera ¿no? —contraatacó en una pose que irradiaba superioridad—. Digo... por lo de...

—Ya, ya entendí. Ahorra tus sermones para después y comencemos a revisar los expedientes de heridos graves. —ordenó a sabiendas de que faltaban únicamente tres pacientes, pero comparado con los testamentos psicológicos que expresaba su rubia amiga, lo primero resulta tolerable.

—El herido del cuarto 105 presenta alucinaciones momentáneas, ansiedad y constantes pesadillas. —Informa de manera profesional a la médico que oyendo su explicación decide abandonar los demás casos, y enfocar su atención en uno específico.

—¿Segura? Yo recuerdo haberlo visitado ayer y parecía estable.

—Ayer, amiga. Hoy es distinto.

La de melena rosada se acercó a la superficie de la amplia mesa repleta de papeles ordenados, extrajo una hoja con datos del susodicho y lo sostiene delante de su colega. Mostrando la honestidad en su comentario —Lee, lo elaboré yo misma.

De un manotazo la rubia le arrebató el informe y comienza a leerlo, para cuando terminó, Sakura estaba sentada en frente suyo esperando su opinión. La cual no tardó en llegar.

—Comprendo que desees ser positiva y no alarmar a nadie, pero esto no fue lo que vi en la mañana. —confesó al extender el objeto, devolviéndolo. Ino siempre es directa.

—Debo verificar que estés en lo cierto, cerda. ¿Alguna otra dificultad?

La especialista recibió su trabajo y aguarda tranquila en su posición por la respuesta que segundos después, la intrigan demasiado.

—¿Un nombre? ¿Dices que nombra a alguien en sus sueños?

—Sí. —musitó la rubia, levantando su trasero del banquito que aguantó su alto peso y ahora deja vacío. La muchacha mordió la uña de su dedo índice un tanto indecisa, pensando en alternativas a la situación que afronta el mal herido paciente.

—¿Que pronuncia?

—Como es entre balbuceos y suspiros no logro descifrar bien —dedujo en recuerdos que aterrizan en su vagabunda imaginación, y persiste en armar. Varias veces lo escuchó hablar pero siempre acababa desconcertada, sin seguridad en lo en este segundo pretendía declarar—. Pero creo que es...

—Hinata.

Yamanaka enarcó una ceja y miró estupefacta a su amiga —¿Que rayos...

Pronto la frase cayó de sus pintados labios al notar la silenciosa presencia de una joven parada bajo el marco de la puerta, y que atrayendo la absoluta atención de la pelirrosa, se abstuvo de ingresar en el interior de la adornada oficina principal.

—Hola, chicas. —saludó deprimida la mujer de ojos perlados y cabellera azul, rascando su antebrazo. Está apenada.

—H-hinata —repitió una vez más la fémina de orbes color esmeralda, que en cuanto supo de aquella visita apartó el tema del convaleciente a segundo plano. Colocó el sobre de documentos en la esquina del mesón, acudiendo al callado llamado de una joven que llora delante suyo y fingió que nada ocurría. Ino también lo notó—, ¿porque te pones así, eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Ambas la ayudan a tomar asiento.

—Dinos que ocurrió contigo, no sueles llegar en ese estado cuando tienes tres meses sin venir.

La Hyuuga observó a la rubia, y rompió de nuevo en lágrimas.

—¿Le sucedió algo a tu papá, o a Neji? —interrogó Sakura, su amiga compartió un gesto con ella, y las dos regresaron su mirada a la afligida muchacha.

—N-no, ellos están bien. —Extrajo de su mochila un pañuelo llevándolo a su cara para borrar las gotas que resbalan una a una por sus pómulos, sus confidentes esperaron que continuara pero no lo hizo, y eso las asusta.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió la doctora de abundante pelo amarillo al tomar la muñeca de Hinata, sirviendo de apoyo emocional—. Confiesa.

—Iba a casarme dentro de un mes, preparé la fiesta junto a mi mamá y todo hubiese quedado perfecto, de no ser por mi estupidez —inició el relato la afectada chica, apretando las manos que cogían las suyas—. Mi novio descubrió a Kiba-kun... besándome. Y desechó nuestro compromiso.

El asombro en ellas fue evidente, pero supieron esconderlo en el rostro de absoluta lástima y comprensión que adoptan. No saben que decir.

—Tranquila, amiga —murmuró, sobando la azulada melena de la Hyuuga—. Tal vez no sea tan grave, digo... él puede perdonarte y seguir con la relación.

—No, Ino. Y en el caso de que así fuese, ¿porque no me ha llamado? ¿porque otra razón se iría de su departamento y sin avisar a nadie?

Sakura abandonó su lugar al lado de la ojiperla, caminando en línea recta de una esquina a otra, meditando posiblemente. Yamanaka observa a la fémina sorber los mocos en la suave tela de algodón, y acomodar las largas hebras detrás de su mediana oreja, con un fuerte tono rojo en la nariz. Parecía que el sufrimiento no empezaba allí.

—¿No lo has visto desde entonces?

Hinata centró su cristalina mirada en la mujer que plantea la pregunta —No.

—¿Crees que esté de viaje?

—Es probable. Aunque...

La curiosidad poseyó a Ino —¿Qué?

—La señora encargada del alquiler tampoco sabe de él, desde que sucedió... no hemos vuelto a tener noticias.

—Qué raro. No pudo habérselo tragado la tierra.

 **.**

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Los gritos de una enfermera retumbaron en el pasillo de habitaciones, la aludida enseguida corre despavorida al sitio de encuentro y se sorprende de oír que el paciente Naruto entró en crisis. Ino y Hinata permanecieron en el despacho, conversando.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Necesita que le suministre medicamentos, y reanimación. Está muriendo. —notificó una de las asistentes que colabora en intervenciones de emergencia, entregando a su superiora la hoja con datos de lo poco que pudieron detectar.

La medico pelirrosada ignoró sin querer lo que le informaban y se lanza a la máquina de reanimación, activando los objetos contempla de reojo al accidentado y muerde sus labios nerviosa. No desea que fallezca. Un grupo de personas llegan en su ayuda y ella los reconoce como sus seguidores que atienden cada caso que controle. Luego de mirarlos, Haruno coloca los apretados guantes en sus manos y procede a agregar un líquido espeso (igual a una crema) en la parte plana de los desfibriladores.

—Su corazón late muy débil, Sakura. —comentó Tenten que presenciaba la escena a unos pasos detrás de ella, y mantiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—No dejare de intentar salvarlo. —susurró con la vista fija en el hombre que pierde pulso, y aguarda por alguien que lo haga revivir. Estando preparada, a la doctora no le importó que hubiese más testigos de lo que pensaba hacer, y montándose encima de la pelvis del muchacho le pidió a su compañera que sostuviera los aparatos mientras en un arranque de desesperación, rasga la camisa masculina. Después exigió que le regresaran lo que dio, e inicia el proceso de reanimación.

El cuerpo del paciente convulsiona repetidas veces bajo su terca angustia de no perderlo, el pitido del monitor cardiaco ya tenía sus temores a flor de piel y reanudando la actividad, persistió con mayor ahínco. Todos ven cautivados la devoción que demuestra en sus esfuerzos. Tenten se acerca a donde ocurre el evento y le asigna al chico una mascarilla que amarró a su cabeza de forma que no acabara en un área distinta, echó un vistazo a la fémina en un pequeño instante y vuelve a su puesto de espectadora. La única que podría conseguir devolverle la existencia al sujeto estaba abandonando la fe.

Cuando de pronto el corazón detuvo las palpitaciones... y el joven murió.

Sakura agrandó el tamaño de sus orbes, y un reciente recuerdo la golpea.

—N-naruto... m-mi nombre e-es... Naruto.

—Un placer, Naruto.

"Su nombre".

—Naruto, ¿me oyes? —consultó en una última opción de hacer que reaccionara, atrayendo la atención de quienes empiezan a dudar de su buen juicio. Para ninguno tenía sentido dialogar con un difunto—. Allí afuera hay un montón de cosas que debes disfrutar. Despierta, hazlo ahora.

Transcurrió treinta segundos...

—Jamás una persona se ha rendido en mis manos, así que no permitiré que seas tú el primero. ¡Levántate ya, vamos! —musitó furiosa, arrugando la tela del paciente entre sus sudadas palmas.

Un minuto...

La medico observó el monitor cardiaco que refleja una línea recta de inactividad, agobiada, deja caer su cuerpo encima de él terminando su frente en el pecho masculino y su antebrazos a cada costado. Derrotada, sollozó de indignación al hecho de no cumplir su objetivo como servidora a la salud, cuyo fin es tan sencillo y complicado que escapa de su manejo.

—Regresa, por favor... Naruto.

Repentinamente algo la golpeó.

Su mirada enseguida buscó el rostro cubierto de vendas que no produjo sonido alguno, pero sí empleó una mueca que no alcanza a percibir. Desciende al torso masculino en un presentimiento que carcome su cerebro, pega la oreja a donde cree provino el toque y una sonrisa en sus labios florece. El aparato comienza a emitir la secuencia cardiaca de un corazón que está volviendo a latir.

—¡Vivo! ¡Sigue vivo! —chillaron como niños cinco de los presentes, otros tres quedaron en total silencio pero emocionados del milagro que acontece ante sus ojos.

Sakura se reincorporó perpleja, y con un grado de confusión insospechado. Nunca pensó que mediante sus palabras alguien razonaría del modo que lo hizo aquel joven, ni que le fuese a interesar tanto la existencia de otro ser (al nivel que la que acaba de salvar). Erguida en su triunfante postura, la fémina de rosácea melena contempla embelesada la piel oculta tras el vendaje que cubre todas las facciones del susodicho, hasta que la castaña tomó la libertad de interrumpirla.

—Buen trabajo —alabó sin obstáculos, y riendo—. Ven, es hora de irnos. Que los demás estén a cargo de estabilizarlo.

La manada de enfermeros acató la orden y retomaron sus labores, no obstante, la doctora continúa ahí, viéndolo.

Tenten se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, y murmura —Sakura, ¿vendrás?

La aludida agita su cara de un lado a otro para huir de su letargo, y bajó de la camilla al suelo, sintiendo una sensación extraña que no conoce a ciencia cierta, pero que calienta la zona en medio de sus senos. Deseó tildarlo de regocijo y borró el asunto de su memoria (por el momento), mientras camina hacia la mujer de hebras marrones en dirección a la oficina que ocupan Ino y Hinata. Su imaginación divaga en el corto trayecto.

 **.**

—¿Que noticas hay, Kabuto?

Desde la otra línea, el mencionado ajusta sus anteojos en el fino puente de su nariz, y susurró -Orochimaru está satisfecho con el trabajo. Dice que la mercancía bastará para tres meses, luego te avisará el día que te querrá de regreso en Konoha.

—Hmp.

—Que genio...

El chico colgó antes de oír la culminación de la frase, andaba ofuscado y con suficiente razón. En el instante que optó por darse una ducha, Karin, su acompañante, lo persiguió hasta el cansancio articulando insinuaciones que no vienen al caso recordar. De manera poco cortés, y molesta, Sasuke gruño aventando la puerta, la dejó en el exterior del lugar y emprendió su camino al cubículo del baño. Le es desagradable ese tipo de proposiciones que estorban la fluidez de sus ejecutados planes. Debía poner toda su atención en conseguir lo que su superior exigía, no perder el juicio en faldas cortas de féminas alborotas.

 **.**

Ino inspecciona de forma visual la ausente mirada de su amiga, y un sentimiento de incertidumbre nació en su interior. No es costumbre que Sakura esté perdida en un punto fijo, en la nada.

—Frente, ¿sucedió algo que no me has contado?

La medico se sobresaltó aturdida y observa a la persona que apoya las palmas en el escritorio, delante suyo. Sentía una ligera presión en su pecho que más allá de provocar malestar, la llenaba de deliciosa calidez. Una nueva experiencia.

—N-no. Solo... es agotamiento. —murmuró, no teniendo claro que ocurre dentro de su alma. La causa de porque aún en sus manos está la tibieza de los guantes quirúrgicos, y el aroma a vendaje circulaba en el oscuro valle de sus fosas nasales, habiendo tantas veces participado en operaciones de alto riesgos. En el fondo sabe que todo aquello provenía de un breve suceso que aconteció dos horas atrás, en la habitación 105, pero que por algún motivo se resiste a admitir.

—En ese caso —tomó la palabra Yamanaka, y ella reaccionó de su profundo pensamiento— vete a reposar, yo me encargo de todo.

No reprimió un gemido de absoluta sorpresa que emiten sus brillosos labios, y ríe —¿De verdad?

—Crees que bromeo ¿no?

—No es común que me aconsejes una cosa así, cerda. Siempre me dejas el paquete a mí.

—Bueno... es que... —balbuceó. Sin entender porque la pelirrosa pasó de estar pensativa, a atacarla de aquella manera tan indirecta— ¡Sí, lo acepto! Pero lo importante es la intención de hoy ¿no?

La joven sonrió todavía más —Cierto, y te lo agradezco mucho.

—¿Pero?

—Prefiero cuidar de mis pacientes, en especial de... —En un acto impulsivo, sus hermosos orbes contemplaron los dedos que fueron víctimas de un calambre la primera ocasión que dialogó con Naruto, y ahora revivían la misma sensación. Yamanaka la pilló en su divagación, y quiso averiguar.

—¿De quién? ¿A qué enfermo, eh?

—El que ocupa el cuarto 105 sufrió hace horas una complicación y no deseo que se repita. Por eso debo quedarme aquí. —dijo en un hilo de voz que Ino casi no alcanzó a percibir, pero que generó en ella una curiosidad fuera de órbita y pronto inicia el interrogatorio.

—Me parece que te interesa más el bienestar de ese hombre, que el resto de tus demás convalecientes —comentó suspicaz, y tomando asiento en la silla delantera de la mesa—. ¿Hay un secreto que no conozco, Sakura?

La aludida tragó en seco y se levantó de su banquito color rojo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la ventana —No... En realidad, no lo sé. Supongo que el exceso de trabajo me hace imaginar tonterías —confesó, mientras la brisa menea su rosáceo cabello de un sitio a otro—. No tiene coherencia.

—La vida está repleta de incoherencias, frente.

—Puede que tengas razón. —le contestó, con su mirada adherida al sol que en medio de las montañas se elevaba hacia el anaranjado atardecer. El paisaje la atrapó enseguida y solo las zancadas de la rubia la obligan a reaccionar, cuando oyó el rechinar de la puerta, una idea recorrió su mente.

—Ino —llamó, haciendo que su amiga la voltease a ver. Y permaneciendo de espaldas, pide sin rodeos— ordena que le quiten el vendaje, yo iré en un rato a examinarlo.

—Entendido.

"Ojala no hayan consecuencias del accidente".

 **.**

—¿Quién está ahí? —cuestionó el joven con un deje de incontrolables nervios, y moviendo su cubierto rostro de un lado a otro. El ruido de gente a su alrededor lo confunde—. Díganme ya, o grito.

Ella relamió sus labios y le coge de los hombros, en una suave caricia que lo calmó —Soy tu doctora, Naruto. Vine a saber de ti, de tu progreso.

Reconociendo la voz de su portadora, el chico relajó su tensa espalda y posa la palma abierta encima de la mano femenina, sonriendo —Gracias, no tengo como pagarle el que me haya salvado de morir.

De nuevo un repentino hormigueo acecha los poros de su piel, y surge la necesidad de apartarse a escasos cinco metros de distancia —¿Cómo... lo sabe?

—Su amiga Ino no es discreta. —susurró, sentado en la orilla de la camilla que sirvió de dormitorio por los días de su estadía allí, en el Hospital.

Haruno quedó inmóvil en su ubicación.

—¿Hay otra persona con usted?

—No. ¿Porque lo pregunta? —le interrogó. Naruto rascó la tela que cubría su mejilla, respirando agobiado. Y ella supo que debe cumplir el objetivo principal que la guió hasta él.

—Oigo murmullos. —Responde al cabo de dos minutos en los que reinó el silencio, y la escuchaba suspirar.

—No, Naruto. Solo somos nosotros.

El muchacho rió enérgico haciendo que la fémina quedase prendida enseguida, y viendo fijamente la zona que tapa su boca.

—¿Que es gracioso?

—Lo lamento —se disculpó al percibir un aura oscura que gobierna la silueta delante suyo—, es que me asombra el que usted recuerde mi nombre.

—¿Que con eso? —habló, cruzando los brazos al nivel de su pecho—. Cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Él vaciló unos momentos. —Sí, obvio. Eh, ¿será que me permite quitar esto? —consultó al tocar su vendaje, preocupado—. La verdad que fastidia.

La medico asintió, olvidando que su paciente no puede verla. Luego lo recordó —Sí, por eso vine.

—Gracias al cielo, ya no aguanto la oscuridad. —musitó. Aún carente de fuerzas y elasticidad de los músculos, el joven accidentado colocó la planta de sus pies en el frío suelo quedando de pie, mientras la pelirrosada elimina el espacio que los separa y sube los dedos a su moreno cuello.

Dispuesta a complacer la petición.

Debido a la diferencia de estatura, porque él le llevaba una cabeza, Sakura tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y desenredar la envoltura que iba cayendo a medida que le daba vueltas. Pronto la barbilla quedó al aire libre igual que los húmedos labios, esos que la forzaron a detener su movimiento por cinco largos segundos en los que el portador algo contrariado, los entreabrió e hizo el amago de pronunciar una silaba que nunca circuló. Ella negó frenética y continuó.

Una fina nariz salió a su encuentro, junto a unas marcas raras en cada mejilla del chico que ella no contuvo las ansias de palpar (imaginando que eran falsas), y el ultimo retazo de venda voló en el aire. Sakura retrocedió unos centímetros y analiza el bello rostro situado frente a sus expectantes esferas verdes, que recorren impacientes las facciones del hombre que de a poco subía sus parpados a la luz de la lámpara colgada en el centro del techo, y la iluminan.

El destello azul que resplandece en los ojos de Naruto... la cautivó al punto de no despegarle ni un minuto la vista.

—Doctora —invocó, pestañeando repetidas veces— encienda el interruptor eléctrico.

La fémina arrugó su entrecejo, desconcertada —El cuarto posee alumbrado, y están todas prendidas.

En un ataque de desesperación, el sujeto de rubio cabello refregó aquella zona que no respondía a su cerebro y se negaba a ofrecerle claridad, Sakura, sospechando el problema que acontece, lo insta a que retome su lugar en la camilla y permita una rápida revisión de sus sentidos. Luego de diez silenciosos minutos el diagnóstico fue confirmado.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

Un mar de gotas cristalinas brotó de sus lagrimales que empiezan a arder, y un suspiro de aflicción huye sin intentar retenerlo —Ciego... estoy ciego.

A Sakura se le rompió el corazón de verlo llorar.


	4. Naruto es dado de alta

**N/A:** Tenía un poco abandonada esta historia, trataré de actualizarla más seguido. Gracias por el recibimiento, son geniales.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Naruto es dado de alta**

 **.**

'Lo sentimos. El número que usted ha marcado no está disponible en este momento, por favor intente más tarde'

Del mero coraje que causó ese mensaje, Sakura no aguantó mucho y aventó su celular en el sofá de la oficina. Ino venía entrando cuando la pilló.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?

Acomodando su flequillo rosa hacia atrás, ella respondió —Sasuke no se ha comunicado conmigo desde que llegó, no tengo idea de dónde anda.

—O con quién —susurró la joven de rubio cabello, Haruno frunció el ceño y el pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza salió a la luz—, ya no me veas así. Tú conoces más que nadie el alboroto que provoca tu novio con su seriedad.

—¿Insinúas que me es infiel?

Ino encogió sus hombros —Puede que pase.

Las palabras de la chica cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre una pensativa pelirrosa, que tomando asiento en el brazo del mueble, balbuceó una oración incomprensible. En su mente no cabía la idea de que Sasuke le montara los cuernos, él; un hombre que a duras penas hablaba cuando lo creía necesario. No. Debía ser broma de la perra Yamanaka, pero al ver el inmutable rostro femenino que mostraba absoluta sinceridad, su ánimo bajo directo al piso. En cambio su amiga, lamentó haberla afectado.

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención que...

—Olvídalo, cerda —le recomendó, volviendo a sonreír de manera natural—. A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende. Es solo que lo amo.

—Siempre he creído que lo tuyo por el idiota ese no es amor. Más bien es aprecio.

—¿Aprecio?

Ino rodó sus orbes —Sí, ven y te explico —se ofreció, jalándola de la muñeca hacia un lado suyo, ya cómodas, ella pudo continuar—. Querer a una persona es buscar el bien de ambos sin perjudicar a nadie. Hacerla reconocer sus errores, y que aprenda a vivir en armonía. Pero el amor...

Ante el extenso suspiro de la rubia, la médico se impacientó —¿Qué? ¡Dilo, no me dejes en ascuas!

—Es un sentimiento fuerte, una emoción que te ocasiona cosquilleos en la barriga. El anhelo de proteger a aquel ser con tu propia vida, orar porque algo malo no le ocurra, desvelarte por ver que cada segundo esté ahí... mirándote. Demostrar que ningún hombre te interesa, solo él, y únicamente él. Durar horas buscando un atuendo que te haga lucir hermosa para que sus ojos te devoren, morir si te lo pidiera. Que sus caricias te enamoren, amiga. Ese deseo de besarlo, acurrucarte en su pecho y olvidar la existencia del mundo. Que tu universo sea él.

—¡Vaya, que poeta te has vuelto! Supongo que tú lo sentiste.

—No, frente. Jamás lo he hecho.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó con una mueca de completa incertidumbre—. ¿Porque conoces tanto de eso?

—Digamos que lo imagino, la verdad es que nunca he tenido la suerte de enamorarme.

—¿Y tú matrimonio?

La de coleta amarilla descendió su cabeza hacia el sitio donde sus manos entrelazadas sufrían de inusitado sudor, cierto era que no desconocía la respuesta a la interrogativa que formuló la pelirrosada, mucho tiempo indago en lo mismo y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Un simple cariño.

—Mi relación va de lo mejor, no existe cosa por la que deba quejarme. Es... lindo.

La otra asintió en un movimiento lento casi mecánico —Lindo eh.

—Frente de marquesina, ¿tú no quieres de esa forma a Sasuke?

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura en callar, mientras infinidades de excusas corren alrededor de su eje central. Su caso podría catalogarse como peor debido a que no confiaba en sí misma, ni en lo que tiene para retener al Uchiha junto a ella. Luego vinieron mil y un cuestionamientos de su inner interior, la cual pronunció una vana justificación con el único propósito de no permitir que su soledad la consuma. Pocas veces eran las oportunidades en que estaba acompañada por él.

—No —contestó al rato, cuando su amiga rubia fijó la mirada en sus facciones—. Y lo lamento bastante, ¿sabes? Nuestro noviazgo ha durado seis meses en los que la paso sola.

—¿Tú y él ya...?

—¿Tuvimos intimidad? —La vergüenza hizo sonrojar sus níveos pómulos, y dirigió su vista a otra dirección—. Sí, Ino. Ya fui su mujer.

En un gesto de sorpresa muy común que destacaba su personalidad, llevó sin demora las palmas a sus rojos labios, impactada de oír semejante barbaridad —¿Qué? ¡Ay no, no puede ser! Es una broma, ¿no?

Una agitada negación es lo que recibió.

—Dime como ocurrió.

—¡Ino! ¡Claro que no entraré en detalles! —la reprendió apenada—. Es un asunto vergonzoso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si somos amigas, hermanas de distintos padres!

La médico de corta melena elevó su ceja izquierda —¿Sí, y desde que momento? —rió, caminando rumbo a la silla ubicada en la parte trasera del escritorio. Yamanaka quedó en el mueble con la mandíbula desencajada—. Si lo que más haces es aprovecharte de mí, no creo que a eso debas llamar hermandad.

—Te odio —achicó sus orbes, apuntándola—, vil perra del demonio.

En un instante la muchacha se detuvo, girando su cara a la zona que ocupa su indignada colega —¿Perra? ¿Me dijiste perra?

Sus orbes verdes relampaguearon de rabia.

Pero a Ino Yamanaka nada la intimidaba.

—Sí... perra.

Un aura oscura rodeó la delicada silueta de una mujer, quién dando media vuelta tronó sus nudillos en modo de combate, ansiando acortar la distancia y proporcionar a la sonriente rubia una golpiza que recordará toda la vida. Con una estrategia infalible, se iba acercando de a metros para que, al llegar delante de ella, un tercer individuo ingresase a la estancia e interrumpiera su sangrienta sed de venganza. Sakura ya había saboreado el delicioso plan de una revancha.

—Siento molestar, pero necesitan atender a los pacientes de las habitaciones 105 y 220.

La de hermosos azulejos observó a Tenten partir del pasillo después de informarles, y de inmediato enfocó su atención sobre la joven de brillantes esmeraldas —Qué lástima, cariño. El deber nos exige trabajar. Tranquila —aconsejó a la vez que se levantaba—, ninguno aquí conoce tus perversiones.

—Tampoco lo bestia que eres tú al tragar los alimentos.

Ambas dieron por finalizada la conversación, porque de seguir, acabarían lanzando libros y cuadernos una a la otra.

 **.**

El destello de la lámpara alumbrando encima de su rostro le causó dolor en los parpados, el aire a instrumentos quirúrgicos viajó en sus fosas nasales hasta generar fastidio, el repetitivo sonido de las maquinas no deja oír el chillido que emite la puerta cuando es abierta hasta que alguien tocó su pierna derecha y nota que no estaba solo en el cuarto. Su instinto le ordenó que estuviese alerta ante el intruso.

O en este caso... intrusa.

—Buenos días. —saludó ella, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es mi doctora, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Me grabé el tono de su voz —informó, enderezando su espalda—. No es difícil de recordar.

Extrañada, cruzó los brazos al nivel de su pecho —¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Es bonita. Nunca escuché una igual.

El piropo incomodo a la Haruno sin razón lógica, o que justifique su cambio de tema. Al parecer él lo ignoró.

—¿Ya comió?

—No quiero, gracias.

—Debe desayunar, señor Uzumaki. No es bueno que caiga en la depresión.

El término hizo que el accidentado riera entristecido —Depresión eh. Jamás me vi en una situación así.

—Entiendo que aún no asimile lo sucedido pero...

—Me resigné, doctora —susurró al bajar su cabeza—. Lo más sensato es que acepte mi discapacidad.

—No, lo suyo no es una discapacidad.

—Míreme —pidió agobiado, Sakura obedeció—, soy un inútil ahora. ¿Quién asegura que al intentar caminar sólo no tropezaré con objetos?

—Tiempo al tiempo, además, todavía no es probable que permanezca...

—Ciego, dígalo sin rodeos. Estoy ciego.

Una lágrima resbaló por el rabillo del orbe masculino frente a una Sakura que guiada por la compasión, limpió el rastro con su palma y la dejó en la abigotada mejilla. Él accedió a que lo hiciese.

—¿Que siente?

—Frustración, coraje, desanimo. —respondió.

—Por favor, cálmese.

—Usted es la médico que me salvó de morir, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

En señal de agradecimiento, Naruto cogió la mano femenina entre las suyas y besó su dorso —Gracias.

—No es necesario que haga esto —notificó, ruborizada de descubrir la devoción del chico en mimarla de una forma íntima. Una que ni Sasuke empleó en los meses que llevan de relación—. Cumplí con mi labor, solo eso.

—Si no fuese por usted yo estaría muerto.

Sakura abrió su boca para replicar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una silaba, Ino apoyó el peso del cuerpo en el marco de la puerta observándolos.

—¿Interrumpo?

—No, cerda. —afirmó, creando distancia de por medio.

E indudablemente, su extremidad quedó liberada.

—Hola guapo —habló caminando en dirección al muchacho de rubio cabello—, ¿qué tal hoy?

—Mejor.

Cuando estuvo cerca no vaciló un segundo en enroscar su brazo alrededor del moreno cuello, mostrando signos de coquetería —Mmm... lo veo. ¿Qué haremos ahora eh? Tú propones.

La de rosáceas hebras achicó sus esferas, contemplando lo que acontecía.

—No tengo ganas.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Él buscaba de dónde provenía la voz de Ino.

—Acá hombre, no estoy lejos —dijo. La de verdes esmeraldas consideró que su presencia sobraba en la divertida plática, cuyo objetivo no es más que entusiasmar al pobre convaleciente quién poniendo los pies en el piso trataba de obtener equilibrio. Yamanaka abrazó el antebrazo masculino del lado izquierdo—. ¿Te parece si vamos al jardín?

—Siempre que lo recete la doctora, está bien.

—De acuerdo —musitó Sakura—, pueden ir.

—Con tu permiso frentona, me llevo a este bombón —alardeó la fémina de burlona expresión mientras tiraba de un dedo del muchacho, rumbo a la salida que conduce al pasillo principal—. Adiosito.

Naruto no tuvo chance ni de entonar un "hasta luego" debido a la prisa que empleaba su nueva amiga en sacarlo de ahí, a diferencia de otra que, asomándose por una ventanilla, los veía partir en absoluto silencio. Una reacción muy rara en Sakura teniendo en cuenta que su costumbre no es vigilar lo que hace la rubia en un momento como ese. En la vida todo tiene explicación.

Lástima que en este caso no había ninguna.

 **.**

El humo del café le advertía una futura quemazón si probaba enseguida, así que aprovechó el tiempo libre del que dispone para organizar documentos de valiosa información confidencial e introducirlos en una especie de gaveta que almacena más de cinco carpetas repletas, y resguarda con un pequeño candado de metal. Existían unos datos que pertenecen a Tsunade, y ella no sabía. La orden fue colocar dicho sobre en el interior de aquel escondite y entregar después el juego de llaves que contiene la de esa cerradura. Culminada la sencilla labor, la médico siguió su camino al departamento de terapias que posee una biblioteca dentro, una sección de libros cuya lectura es elaborada para personas ciegas iguales a su paciente. Naruto Uzumaki. El haber recordado el nombre forjó en sus labios una mueca de total compresión, e incluso una diminuta risa que emerge de su garganta. Sonrojada. En lo que conoce de su adolescencia, y parte de su conciencia, nadie había plantado un beso en la superficie de su mano ni tampoco agradecido con tal afán. Su sexto sentido indicaba que ocurrió consecuencia de la emoción que él padeció, pero al visualizar la sinceridad en los azulejos del rubio su perspectiva cambia. Nunca vio unos orbes tan bonitos, tan intensos y llenos de tristeza. Porque era correcto admitir lo evidente: si no hubiese intervenido Ino, él habría llorado ahí mismo. En las facciones masculinas se hallaba el dolor de perder la visión, la alegría de presenciar el anaranjado atardecer que sube por las montañosas colinas del sur iluminando de un hermoso color los techos de cada vivienda construida. El hecho de pensar sufrir una situación semejante la consterna al borde de un ataque de pura desesperación. No deseaba imaginar lo que está sintiendo él. Negó en un cabeceo, no es tiempo de entrar en miedo, regaña alguien que reside en una zona oculta de su subconsciente, sino de poner en práctica los exhaustos exámenes que desarrolló en la preparatoria. El problema era que su especialidad no abarca la oftalmología, las únicas dos opciones son trasladar el expediente del chico a otro doctor, o iniciar un curso personal que estudie la rama mencionada. Fuese cual fuese su elección, no contaba con demasiado ya que sus ratos fuera de trabajo estaban destinados a pasar días junto a su familia. Tendría que hacer espacio en su apretada agenda.

—Señorita Haruno, que felicidad verla por mi humilde morada. ¿Gusta algo de beber?

—Basta de chistes malos, Arata —susurró agotada—. Vine a investigar el material de tus enciclopedias monstruosas.

El sujeto de gran estatura, hombros anchos, piel blanquecina y negra melena peinada extrajo el delgado palillo de su boca, arqueando una ceja, curioso ante la inoportuna visita de la pelirrosada —Nena, no insultes a mis bebés ¿sí?

Posicionando las palmas en el filo de la mesa interpuesta entre los dos, ella continuó ofendiendo lo que su interlocutor tanto defendía —¡¿Bebés?! Pfft. Valientes cuentos baratos.

—No creíste eso hace siete meses atrás.

El comentario trajo escenas desagradables a su mente.

— _¡Arata! ¡No te vayas todavía, necesito un favor!_

 _El aludido detuvo el trote y volteó al sitio en que una mujer de bata blanca agitaba las extremidades superiores corriendo deprisa, casi tropezando con el personal que ignora la manera de llamar su atención._

— _¿Qué pasa, preciosa?_

 _Preguntó al observar que disminuía la secuencia de pasos._

 _La fémina aguardó inquieta hasta que lo tuvo cerca —¿Cerraste la biblioteca?_

— _Bueno, es lo que tramaba hacer en este instante._

— _Por favor préstame uno de tus libros románticos, de poesía tal vez._

— _Te enamoraste ya, eh._

 _Las mejillas femeninas enrojecieron —No daré detalles, solo quiero que me consigas uno._

 _Él forma un cómico mohín en sus carnosos labios, indignado. —¿Porque lo haría? Siempre has opinado muy mal de ellos._

— _Y te pido perdón. Quizás he juzgado sin saber._

— _Sé cómo eres, linda. Intentas convencerme para que caiga en tu trampa._

— _Te lo suplico, Arata —En un arranque de desesperación unió sus palmas fingiendo lagrimear—. ¿Sí?_

 _Luego de ajustar la correa de la mochila que cargaba en sus dedos, el chico de la recepción no pudo más que asentir insatisfecho de su poca convicción —Dale —De inmediato Sakura en un amable gesto de agradecimiento envolvió su torso casi saltando de regocijo—, pero con una condición._

 _Pronto la buena vibra desapareció, justo en el momento que ella decidió apartarse de él —Si es un beso o cosas indebidas, olvídalo._

— _Oh vamos, ¿qué te cuesta eh?_

— _Tengo pareja, no lo haré._

— _Si claro, es el niñito emo ¿no?_

— _No le digas así —exigió—, merece respeto._

— _Mendigo chamaco ese, ¿que viste en él? ¿Su apariencia?_

— _Arata por favor._

— _Discúlpame pero es que no entiendo. ¿Que hay en su personalidad que las vuelve locas?_

 _La charla cogía un rumbo diferente del que la médico pretende llegar._

— _Fue un error buscarte, lo lamento._

 _La decepción que produjo no cumplir su plan de conquista la guió directo al desánimo, y por consiguiente, a dar media vuelta para no insistirle a su compañero del Hospital quién embargado por el arrepentimiento jalonea su muñeca hasta parar lo que empezaba a ser su inminente huida. Extrañada, giró en su propio eje y miró el objeto que sostiene Arata algo dudoso. Empleando una sonrisa al identificar la portada._

— _¿Me lo darás?_

— _Todo tuyo hermosa._

— _¡¿Enserio?! —preguntó exaltada, a lo que el muchacho afirmó—. ¡Dios, que alegría! Te debo una, eh._

— _No te preocupes —sugirió mientras ella le arrebata el libro de su posesión—, ojala sea de tu agrado._

— _Será el obsequio que mandaré a mi novio dentro de unas semanas, ¡gracias Arata!_

—... lo malo es que a aquel idiota le valió gorro tu regalo, y desprestigiaste mi colección con tus pésimas aportaciones.

—Me avergüenza muchísimo haberte provocado molestias.

—Suficiente de tonterías, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Haruno acomodó uno de los flequillos que sobresalían del cabello por detrás de su oreja, contestando —Un paciente quedó ciego y supuse que si leía de tus cuadernos especiales pues... funcionaría para que no se deprima.

—¿Es muy importante?

—Sí.

—Mmm que bueno —murmura un tanto sospechoso—, y dime ¿el tipo del que hablas es moreno, ojos celestes, pelo casi dorado y porta una manta idéntica a la tuya?

—¿Cómo...

—Porque está a escasos centímetros de tu espalda.

La joven no creyendo lo que avisó su gran amigo bibliotecario opta por mover su cabeza de lado a lado, instantes previos a escuchar un suspiro que la congeló en su lugar.

—No hace falta que lo haga, doctora. Yo me marcharé en unas horas.

La voz de Naruto generó ecos alrededor de su silueta, y pronto no verlo acabó convirtiéndose en una alternativa que no deseaba acatar. Surgió el impulso de rodar en su eje principal, descubriendo que él estaba más cerca de lo imaginado.

—S-señor Uzumaki ¿quién lo guió hasta aquí?

—Debo enviar un fax pendiente —interfirió Arata—, regreso en un rato.

—Ino me llevó a la puerta, de ahí solo fue perseguir su voz para localizarla.

—Me impresiona que su audición sea más desarrollada que las demás —articuló, retrocediendo de a poco hasta chocar con el borde de un escritorio—. No es muy común.

—He tratado de mejorarla debido a mí... condición, es todo.

—Lo felicito entonces.

—¿Firmará el acta? —cuestionó ansioso—, la verdad es que me urge.

Los orbes de la médico se clavaron en él —¿Porque la prisa, señor Uzumaki?

—No me llame de esa forma, hace que me sienta un viejo. Tutéeme.

—Bien Naruto, creo que no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—No me agradan las clínicas ni cualquier sitio parecido, prefiero ser atendido en mi hogar, además que no lo considero necesario.

Ella cruzó los brazos al nivel de su pecho —¿Calificas mis métodos de recuperación como medidas innecesarias?

—No es nada contra usted, tenga la seguridad de ello. Es mi voluntad abandonar el Hospital.

—Allá no podré vigilar su progreso.

El joven sonrió ante la expresión enfurecida de Sakura.

—De nuevo me trata de usted, recuerdo haber dicho que me tuteara.

—No te vayas aún, existen una serie de exámenes que debo realizarte. —suavizó la brusquedad que recién adquiría su tono.

—Mi decisión ya está tomada, doctora. Agradezco en el alma su empeño en ayudarme.

"Es un necio de lo peor".

—Escucha Naruto —le tocó el hombro de forma sutil—, tal vez te resulte un fastidio, o irritante el tratamiento de las terapias, pero servirá de mucho sino te resistes.

Al sentir el peso encima de su piel, el accidentado respiró hondo mientras su palma viajaba en captura de la muñeca femenina —Lo único bueno de mi estadía acá es encontrarme seres maravillosos como usted. Nunca deje de transmitir su energía.

—En otras circunstancias lo tomaría por elogio pero supongo que es... —dijo viendo la manera en que entrelazó sus manos y también los dedos— una despedida.

—Correcto.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —inquirió al notar que el Uzumaki cerraba los parpados conduciendo los labios al área de su dorso y después lo besó. Causando que sus pómulos arrebolados pareciesen un nutritivo tomate, y Arata los pillara de vuelta—. Explícame.

—Un gesto que me enseñó mamá para mostrar mi gratitud.

—Bastante anticuado. —gruñó un malhumorado hombre que los contempló desde la lejanía.

Arata lo secundó. —Completamente de acuerdo.

—Cállense, par de imbéciles —Ninguno previno que la rubia Yamanaka aparecería a mitad de la conversación, y establecería su imponente carácter—. Ya quisieran ustedes ser caballerosos. ¿No es así, Sakura?

La vista de la mencionada quedó adherida a las masculinidad que resaltaba el moreno rostro, olvidando que había más testigos quienes conocían a su novio Sasuke y podrían informarle de la devoción que destilaba el muchacho en mantener la boca pegada a su nívea epidermis. El riesgo de un chisme rodando de lengua a lengua no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que deshiciera el contacto, ni impedimento que la preocupara. Bien sabían los presentes que su corazón tenía dueño y estaba obsesionada en no dejarlo.

—Con su permiso, doctora. Iré a cambiarme de ropa.

Ino en una mueca de total picardía subió y bajó las cejas repetidas veces —¿Qué tal si voy contigo?

—No, cerda —la interrumpió con el ceño fruncido—. Te encomendaré unos tratamientos detallados que encargó Tsunade.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua.

—Será en la próxima ocasión. —bromeó el de bigotes en las mejillas.

—Uh, todo un placer.

Arata soltó ruidosas carcajadas, más el fulminante mensaje que descifró en las esmeraldas de su amiga le forzó a callar, y a enfocarse en recibir los pedidos de los lectores que comenzaron a protestar.

—Es atractivo ¿no?

Luego de presenciar que Naruto estuviese siendo orientado por una enfermera de camino a la habitación 105, ella pudo contrarrestar el comentario de la otra médico —¿A qué te refieres?

Reclinando los codos en el filo de lo que creía es una repisa de madera pulida, adoptó una pose relajada e inhaló oxígeno en responder —Naruto Uzumaki, tonta. ¿Quién más? Míralo —la motivó—, en mi vida nunca vi un sujeto igual. Guapo, carismático, sincero y lo mejor de todo —rodó sus orbes fascinada—, un cuerpo de atleta que no lo tiene nadie. Válgame Dios, que sexy está eh.

—¿No te remuerde la conciencia piropear a un tipo que no es tu marido?

Yamanaka esperó a que ella recogiese unos objetos del escritorio, dispuesta a escupir el producto de una incertidumbre que picó su curiosidad —¿Y tú no sientes culpa de haber permitido que alguien distinto a Sasuke te tocara?

—...

—¡Ja! ¿Ya ves? Somos similares.

—Basta de estupideces, pongámonos a trabajar.

—Pero si terminé de...

—¡Andando! —pronunció, mientras sus pies emprendieron el trayecto que la llevaría directo a su amplia oficina.

—Frente de marquesina.

 **.**

Calor.

Oscuridad.

Y un fogoso aire a excitación que los acompaña.

El rítmico balanceo de la cintura femenina contra la pelvis de Sasuke generaba el sonido de húmeda fricción entre sus sexos, seguidos de chasquidos que provenían de la ardiente lucha protagonizada por sus lenguas danzantes, y que incrementaban la llama de fuego en sus sudorosas pieles sin tener en cuenta la presión que ejercían las palmas masculinas en la firmeza de sus glúteos. Aferrada al tubo que compone el cabecero de la cama, Karin se menea de atrás hacia delante en una postura de espalda recta que eleva sus senos hasta la boca del Uchiha, quién saboreándolos, disfruta del caliente momento. Durante años la pelirroja visualizó esta escena, y ahora que la vive en carne propia, no toleraba la idea de culminar o arruinar la fluidez de sus impulsos. El constante empuje realizado por la ansiedad del chico en apresurar la actividad era digno de gozarse. Él bocarriba y ella encima, conectados de una forma íntima, secreta y muy placentera. Donde no existe algo más que la delicia carnal, el probar la adrenalina de un acto prohibido. Su colorido cabello amarrado en un inservible moño flojo caía como cascada ante la agitación que presenta el patrón de su anormal respiración. Los gemidos que conseguía reprimir acababan amontonados en la cavidad bucal de él. El estar abierta de piernas sobre el erecto miembro de un sofocado Uchiha la volvió loca, y provocó que sus paredes internas lo apretaran casi hasta ahogarlo en la lujuria. El (jodido) orgasmo tenía la desfachatez de huir justo cuando ya ambos no podían hacer mayor esfuerzo. Sin embargo, las ganas de continuar triunfaban y la pasión los envolvía allí, en la suave textura de las sábanas blancas.

—Duro Sasuke, duro.

Sí, Karin se comportaba igual a una perra callejera.

Por ello, el de pelo azabache enredó los dedos en la rojiza melena suelta y la usó de palanca: tirando de ella en cuánto su hombría salía de la mojada carne que lo arropaba de vuelta. Jadeó enloquecido. La sangre de sus venas hervía, la fragancia a sexo salvaje embriagó el conducto de sus fosas nasales, los músculos de su cuerpo entrando en tensión le duelen, y la mujer que yace activa en medio de sus muslos exigía más velocidad de la que soportaba.

Demasiado en comparación con sus otras aventuras.

—No te detengas, s-sigue... sigue.

Menuda mierda.

—¡Karin, despierta Karin!

Los gritos la devolvieron a su cruel realidad.

Había sido un sueño.

Una rica y emocionante ilusión.

—Shh —chistó a su interlocutor—, déjame dormir, idiota.

El peligris la zarandeó otra vez —Hora de irnos.

—¡Argh! ¿Eres imbécil o qué? —alzo el tono de voz, reaccionando de forma contraria al descubrir que es su superior el que la sacudía—. ¡Kabuto!

—Vámonos, vístete rápido.

Refregando sus agotados parpados emite una lenta afirmación, viendo segundos después que bajo el marco de la puerta le esperan Juugo y el culpable de que su prenda interior esté empapada.

Desgraciado Sasuke.

"Te tendré lamiendo mis zapatos, ¡lo juro!".

 **.**

Tras autorizar y haber firmado el documento que especifica el buen estado de salud de Naruto, la incertidumbre hizo estragos en Sakura de inmediato, lo cual ocasionó un suceso involuntario que de seguro atraería críticas de la fémina parada cinco centímetros detrás de su retaguardia. Lo cierto es que no disponía de excusas que justificaran su inusitado instinto de verificar que él estuviese bien. Espiar... era un método de los que consideran negativos, pero en este caso, lo practica por mera casualidad. No es que lo vigile. No. Claro que no.

"¿Entonces qué demonios hago aquí?".

—Que desperdicio... —habló la de rubia coleta— sexy y soltero, ¡sol-te-ro! De aquellos que pueden cumplir mis fantasías.

Haruno asintió sin retirar la mirada del chico, que cogiendo un taxi, desapareció de su campo visual.

—Un bombón, eh. Lástima que yo esté casada, sino ufff.

—Puerca.

—¡Oye, tenme respeto! —la reprendió—. Además, solo digo la verdad.

—Ajá.

—Santo cielo.

Ella volteó a verla —¿Qué?

—Imaginarlo desnudo en el cuarto me acaloró.

Tan pronto escuchó la inocente broma una carpeta vacía golpeó el flamante rostro de una Ino que pese a colocar los antebrazos en modo de protección, no logró salir ilesa del leve impacto.

—¡Sucia! ¡Pervertida!

—Eres una exagerada.

Sakura apuntó el pasillo que unía la sala central y su despacho —Vete a elaborar informes.

—Pero frente...

—¡Ahora Yamanaka!

La indignación invadió su anatomía —Es comprensible que con ese genio sea fácil tildarte de una gruñona Tsunade.

Si no fuese porque Ino huyó a tiempo probablemente estaría debajo del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, regresando los débiles puñetazos o falsas cachetadas que caracterizaban sus rutinarios juegos de peleas entre amigas. Jamás habían discutido ni obtenido malos tratos desde que entablaron una honesta amistad, salvo la ocasión en la preparatoria que deseaban no recordar. Una entretenida batalla que consistió en ganar el afecto de un hombre en específico, de un irremediable patán. Porque si hay una palabra que define a Sasuke Uchiha, es esa.

—'Imaginarlo desnudo en el cuarto me acaloró' —repitió burlona—. Pfft, que tontería. Luego dicen que soy yo la calenturienta aquí.

 **.**

—¡Hey chico, que perdido andabas eh!

La sonrisa plasmada en los labios del muchacho encargado de la recepción se difuminó ante la sorpresa de ver el bastón que utilizaba Naruto para no caer, enseguida corrió a socorrerlo, pero éste lo detuvo con un despreocupado gesto de mano.

—Tranquilo, estaré bien.

—¡¿Y esas heridas?! ¿Los lentes negros? Caramba, ¿pero qué ha sucedido contigo?

—Sufrí un accidente hace días, ingresé al Hospital de Konoha y me recetaron medicinas. Quedé ciego.

—¡¿Ciego?! Lo lamento mucho.

—No tanto como yo —suspiró, introduciendo su extremidad en el bolsillo del pantalón. Encontrada la llave, procedió a encajarla en la abertura de la cerradura, pero su intento fue inútil y solo consiguió enojarse consigo mismo—. Joder, esta porquería no funciona.

—Permíteme —interfirió el joven a su lado antes de abrir la puerta—. Listo, puedes pasar.

—Gracias.

—Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Naruto aceptó en un mudo cabeceo el ofrecimiento sin saber que en aquel día empezaría su verdadero calvario.

El inicio de una nueva etapa que deberá enfrentar solo.

 **.**

—¿Que hacemos en este lugar?

Nadie salvo Kabuto contestó a la pregunta de la pelirroja.

—Lord Orochimaru ordenó que habitáramos acá, es una medida de seguridad muy efectiva.

—¿En qué recamara dormiré yo?

—En el primer piso hay tres dormitorios, aquí que es la planta baja está la cocina, lavandería, y otros instrumentos que pueden usar.

Sasuke mantuvo la boca cerrada en todo momento.

—¿Qué opinas? —lo interrogó Karin a su lado—. Creo que esconden algo, ¿tú no?

—Hmp.

Los oscuros orbes del menor de los Uchiha recorren detalle a detalle la fachada de su nuevo hogar, las paredes, el patio, la cerámica de mármol y su trabajada estructura compuesta de ladrillos, cemento y pintura de color champagne. Las deformes figuras dibujadas en los cuadros artísticos de la sala principal junto a la ubicación de los muebles inspiraban una vibra relajante. Tranquilizadora. De absoluta armonía. Ocultando las extremidades en los bolsillos del short, continuó la inspección de su compartida estancia, mientras a un costado suyo los comentarios de Karin hacia Juugo irrumpían el flujo de ideas que rondaban su cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula hastiado de tanta charla comunicativa, en varias oportunidades le había criticado a su compañera la manera en que no paraba de hablar, regaño que ella ignoró olímpicamente. A su juicio, no hace falta emitir demasiadas frases para llegar a lo mismo, un simple "sí" o "de acuerdo" es suficiente. Lo demás era pura bobería. Pero tal parece que ella no lo notó.

—¿Quieres callarte? —cuestionó un poco irritado—. Tu voz es molesta.

La joven se acercó ofendida y lo puyó con su dedo índice —Estoy harta de ti, de tu desplantes. Es tiempo de que aprendas a respetarme. No soy tu perra faldera ¿ok? El hecho de que menosprecies estar conmigo no te da derecho a tratarme mal, idiota.

Kabuto, Juugo e incluso el mismísimo Sasuke quedaron anonadados por la agresividad que mostró, y el admirable intento de recuperar una pizca de su gastada dignidad. Tarde entendió que era suficiente de humillaciones, desprecios e insultos disfrazados de consejos. Debía rescatar a como dé lugar la migaja en que está convertida su vida. Siempre de ultima, lame botas y sobrando. No. Ya no.

Es de valientes aplicar justicia.

—Igual a ti, Juugo —le señaló la cara—. Óyeme bien, tarado. Nunca, ¡jamás volverás a pensar y decidir por mí! ¡Punto!

—Hmp. —gruñó el pelinegro.

—¿Qué? —miró al Uchiha—. ¿Algún problema?

—Detengan el espectáculo de inmediato —interfirió Kabuto—, e ingresen a sus dormitorios. Mañana será un día ajetreado.

 **.**

—¿De verdad? Pues me alegra que lo hayas obtenido —dijo la de rosácea melena, segundos antes de empujar la puerta de la nevera con su talón, sosteniendo un envase de helado en la palma izquierda—. Sí, hoy fue agotador.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Hinata?

—No Tenten —le aseguró luego de coger una cuchara—, y en parte me preocupa. La vez pasada ella conversó un rato junto a la cerda, pero de ahí no ha dado indicios de que esté viva.

—Según sé su tristeza es por el rompimiento de su compromiso.

—¡¿Compromiso?! ¿Acaso Hinata piensa en formalizar ese noviazgo?

—Sí. ¿Tú conoces al susodicho?

Recostando el cuerpo en la suave textura de su sofá, respondió —No, y siéndote sincera... me provoca curiosidad.

—Bueno, somos dos entonces.

—¡¿Tú tampoco?!

—No.

—¿Porque tendría su relación tan oculta? No imagino la razón del misterio en no presentarlo.

—¿Y si es pobre, criminal o afeminado?

El trozo de fresa que atravesaba el valle de su garganta quedó atorado en el centro, consecuencia de haber oído las hipótesis de su castaña interlocutora, tuvo que ingerir el líquido cristalino del vaso ubicado en una esquina de la mesa auxiliar —¡Santo Dios! Solo espero que no sea cierto.

—Cálmate ¿sí? Fue una alternativa nada más.

—¿Irás al trabajo temprano?

—Supongo que sí ¿por?

—Requiero de tu ayuda.

—Suéltalo.

Sakura acomodó el flequillo desprendido del moño en la zona detrás de su oreja, y doblando las piernas en forma de x, le informó —Un paciente sufre de ceguera debido a un accidente automovilístico, en el mediodía fue dado de alta, y aunque aparenta normalidad... una sensación me indica que su ánimo no anda bien.

—Uhm, ¿qué propones?

—Incluirlo en actividades recreativas, talleres, o juegos didácticos. En la tercera planta del Hospital Tsunade inauguró esa área, imagino que servirá.

—Ah, ya sé de quién me hablas. El chico que salvaste ¿no? ¿Que no te rindes, eh?

Ella sonríe —No.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

—¡Gracias Tenten! Eres un amor, ¡gracias!

—Dale.

Finalizada la conversación, Haruno procedió a devorar el contenido del pote marca Efe, feliz de conseguir el apoyo que necesitaba, y devolver un ápice de regocijo a un inocente muchacho. Llenar el vacío de las desgracias ajenas con solidaridad y esperanza. Sembrar amor, para recogerlo después. Una misión que se asignó desde corta edad y aún la enorgullece.

Virtud que enamoraría al hombre de sus sueños.

 **.**

—Sasuke, te pasaste con Karin.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—No te metas Juugo, que a ti también te sermoneó.

—Sí, pero de una forma distinta, sin tanto coraje.

—Hmp.

—Admite tu error —aconsejó— y empieza a respetarla. En muchas ocasiones la tratas igual a un trapo viejo. No imagino que ha de suceder si fuese tu novia.

Él ignoró la sugerencia.

—Pobre de la pelirrosada, cuando la vea ofreceré mi más sentida condolencia —agregó en tono de broma—. Ojala aguante tu genio.

La ira pronto resurgió de las facciones del Uchiha que al borde del colapso, recogió en sus manos la camisa del joven y alzándolo en el aire, gruñó enfurecido —No eres quién para hablar de ella. Mantente al margen.

—Ya, bueno... me disculpo —dijo alzando los brazos, gesto que Sasuke tomó como una rendición—. ¿Puedes bajarme?

El pelinegro lo liberó de su aprehensión —Hmp.

Juugo cayó de pie, reacomodó su ropa y lo miró de soslayo —Fiu, no pensé que la quisieses tanto.

Un silencio a modo de respuesta es lo que presenció en el instante que peinaba su cabello con los dedos.

—Perdón que interrumpa su amistosa charla pero es tiempo de irnos.

La exigente voz de Kabuto parado en el marco de la puerta les indicó que el tema era un problema serio, uno que de seguro ambos deben resolver lo antes posible y acabaría enorgulleciendo a Lord Orochimaru; el sujeto que contrataba sus servicios.

—Enseguida.

Luego de ver partir a su molesto compañero, Sasuke resopló hastiado mientras introducía la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su ajustado pantalón oscuro, hallando el aparato que necesita. Contempló la pantalla táctil del móvil. No había notificaciones de mensajes. Nada. Solo el jodido pitido de la batería agotada. Lo desbloqueó titubeante, suponiendo que la pésima señal de la estancia impedía la eficiente intercepción de llamadas telefónicas, marcó una serie de dígitos numéricos registrados en el icono de agenda. Solo un contacto poseía tal denominación. Sus orbes leyeron y volvieron a leer el nombre de aquella persona, más que todo el apodo.

"Fastidiosa".

Seleccionó la opción que menos convencía a su gigantesco ego, pegando el celular a su oreja izquierda. Repicó. Una, dos y tres veces, hasta que en la otra línea entonaron un ligero "Hola" que juraría casi enfriaba su sangre...

... y calmaba los demonios encargados de atormentar su ennegrecida existencia.

—Soy yo, Sakura.

La arruga de su entrecejo desapareció.


	5. La Orden de Orochimaru

**N/A:** Gracias a todos los que comentan, siguen y leen esta historia. Su apoyo hace que yo quiera continuarla. Por si no lo han notado aun, el pairing ahora incluye a Sasuke y al final del summary puse "SasuSakuNaru", permítanme que les explique la razón. Sakura es novia de Sasuke por los momentos, lo quiere, está atenta a lo que él necesita, e inclusive, han tenido intimidad y compartido detalles (siempre dados por ella, claro). Naruto apenas está apareciendo en su vida. Con esto quiero decir que lo he convertido en un jodido triángulo amoroso. Sasuke no ama a Sakura, pero sí la quiere y no va a renunciar a tenerla. No sé ustedes, pero a mí sí me resulta divertido ponerlo así. Habrá escenas SasuSaku, sí, pero les aseguro que las NaruSaku llevarán ventaja en esto. De verdad espero que no les desagrade el pequeño cambio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: La Orden de Orochimaru**

 **.**

(Una semana después)

Tomó el delgado palillo de madera que reposaba sobre la mesa y lo puso dentro de su taza de café, revolviendo el contenido. Elevó los ojos hasta ver la puerta que tenía enfrente, a solo siete metros de distancia, esperando a que él saliera.

Suspiró.

De seguro Sasuke estaba terminando su encomienda y no podía abandonar por lo mismo aquella habitación. Ella tomaba aire en el pequeño local que había justo delante del hotel, sentada.

—Oye, preciosa, ¿qué haces sola en un lugar como este?

Cierto, en ese momento nadie la acompañaba. Solo el mesero que iba a entregar su pedido pero de inmediato se marchaba.

—No fastidies. —ordenó ella.

El muchacho de figura esbelta, camiseta azul marino, pantalón negro, gomas oscuras de marca Nike y cabello castaño, jaló el espaldar de una silla para hacerle un poco de plática, sentándose sin ser invitado. Sonrió con la mirada fija en la fémina.

—¿Eres así de gruñona siempre?

—Dudo que eso te importe.

—Tal vez ahora no, pero más adelante sí.

Karin negó con la cabeza, resoplando.

—Y pensar que el mundo está lleno de idiotas como tú.

—Pero ninguno tan suertudo como yo. Encontrar a alguien como tú es mi premio por ser buen chico hoy.

—¿Porque no vas y molestas a una mujer de otra mesa?

El joven encogió los hombros.

—Porque la única que me llamó la atención eres tú.

—Tarado.

—Hermosa.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Un placer, me llamo Aro —dijo extendiendo su mano—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Karin.

—Bonito nombre. Me gusta.

La pelirroja estrechó su palma con la de él, sin mucha simpatía. Lo miró a la cara mientras llevaba el pocillo a sus labios, sorbiendo en silencio el café.

—¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? —preguntó Aro.

—No.

—¿Tienes familia o algún pariente que viva cerca? Lo digo por si te pierdes y luego no hallas forma de regresar.

—No tengo, pero sí sé todo de este sitio.

Depositó la taza y plato encima de la mesa, tragando el líquido oscuro. Aro cruzó los brazos y la continuó observando con una blanca sonrisa. Esa chica lo atraía.

No supo la razón.

—Será por eso que no es la primera vez que te veo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Ves ese local de allá? —cuestionó al señalar una zona de algunos diez metros, asintiendo Karin—. Bueno, yo trabajo ahí. Reparo celulares y otros aparatos tecnológicos. Te he visto venir otras veces.

Karin acomodó sus anteojos, viendo el rostro de Aro.

—Entonces me vigilas.

Él rió con una naturalidad y suavidad que a ella le resultó atractivo por un momento.

Negó en un cabeceo.

—No necesariamente, digamos que solo te contemplo a distancia.

—Como harás con la mayoría, supongo.

—En realidad no.

—Eres un mujeriego, ¿porque lo niegas?

—¿Yo un mujeriego? —dijo riendo—. No, preciosa, yo no soy así.

—Todos dicen lo mismo.

—No sé quién te haya dicho eso o visto la cara, pero créeme que soy diferente, al contrario de los demás, yo sí respeto y valoro a las mujeres.

—¿Quién lo asegura? ¿Tus novias acaso?

—Te lo aseguro yo. No hay nadie que ocupe el lugar de novia.

—Aja.

—Te lo juro.

—Da igual.

—Es enserio.

—Ujum.

Aro la miró con una intensidad que por poco la atraviesa, reduciendo el espacio —Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

A pesar de que el elogio le provocó un tenue sonrojo, Karin no se permitió ninguna distracción y decidió acabar aquella conversación, por lo que extrajo unos billetes de su monedero para ponerlos encima de la mesa, abandonando su asiento. Él la vio desde abajo.

—¿Te incomodé? —consultó.

—No, es solo que ya debo irme.

"Sasuke-kun ya debe estar por salir".

—¿Volverás? —musitó él, levantándose.

—No lo creo.

—Lamento si te molestado.

—Hiciste que no me aburriera, quédate tranquilo con eso.

—Karin —llamó despacio, sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió un diminuto papel, mirándola—. De verdad no quisiera perder contacto contigo, hoy por fin tomé valor para venir a hablarte, sería tonto de mi parte despreciar la oportunidad.

Observó la hoja doblada y luego a él, intrigada.

—¿Oportunidad de qué?

—De conocer a la única mujer que me despertó curiosidad, y que de paso asiste aquí pero no entra al hotel. Eres misteriosa. Decente en comparación a las que vienen para acá.

Sasuke emergió del interior del hotel y la miró a lo lejos, indicando con tan solo verla que ya hora de escapar, así que Karin agarró el papelito para después ocultarlo en su cartera, contempló a Aro de pie y afirmó, dándole la respuesta deseada. Le sonrió con gentileza.

—Creo que no eres tan tonto como pareces. Nos vemos luego.

Rodeó el cuerpo masculino al emprender sus pies, caminando hacia la calle. Aro volteó para verla partir.

—¡Me encanta tu cabello!

"A mí que alguien me aprecie como soy", pensó ella.

Llegó al lado del Uchiha y ambos anduvieron hombro a hombro hasta el estacionamiento, en silencio, Sasuke abrió la puerta de su auto para conducir siendo Karin la que ocuparía el puesto de copiloto, con destino a la vivienda que les asignó Orochimaru.

Una vez dentro, Karin lo entrevistó.

—¿Cumpliste la orden sin problemas?

—Sí.

—Bien.

—¿Quién es el tipejo con el que conversabas?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, viéndolo de reojo.

—No te incumbe, Sasuke.

Estaba decidida a olvidarlo, a ignorar esa obsesión de tenerlo. No rogaría más. No.

Sasuke sería un capítulo más de su pasado.

—Hmp. Cuida no estropear nuestros planes por esas babosadas.

—Imbécil.

—Tonta.

Él introdujo la llave y encendió el auto, arrancando de inmediato. Karin dirigió sus ojos a la ventana.

Era hora de cambiar. Era tiempo de que su actitud comenzara a mejorar.

"Por mi propio bienestar, Sasuke, yo te voy a olvidar".

[ **…** ]

—¿Seguirás guardándole fidelidad a Sasuke-kun?

La joven que la acompañaba asintió, comiendo el helado.

—Madre mía —exclamó Ino con fingida indignación—. ¿Te has vuelto loca, frentona? ¡Tú ni sabes cuándo regresará!

—Lo esperaré, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema, pantalla de cine, es que te estás perdiendo la oportunidad de dialogar con otros chicos.

—No me interesa hacerlo. ¿Que ganaría?

—Divertirte un rato. —contestó con obviedad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y mordió el cono de la barquilla, degustando su sabor a chocolate blanco. Se limpió los dedos con una servilleta.

Ambas caminaban por el pasillo de un centro comercial llamado Galerías Mall.

—No le montaré los cuernos a Sasuke-kun si es lo que quieres.

—Charlar con chicos no entra en la definición de infidelidad.

La pelirrosa arrugó la frente mirándola —Si lo es.

—Te digo que hables, no que te lo lleves a tu casa.

—Ya dije que no.

—Dime porque.

—Porque no quiero. Punto.

—Eres una aguafiestas, todavía me pregunto cómo conseguiste que Sasuke-kun te viera.

—Al menos no soy tan libre como tú.

—De lo que te pierdes, frentona. —dijo sonriendo.

Sakura rodó los ojos —No empieces con tu monologo, mejor vámonos antes de que anochezca —propuso, viendo la hora de su reloj de pulsera—. Debo revisar unos casos que enviaré al departamento médico de oftalmología.

—Tu siempre queriendo trabajar, ¿es que no te cansas?

—No cuando hay pendientes por resolver.

—Hayan pendientes o no, tú te la mantienes con el mismo cuento de no salir a rumbear. Eres tan aburrida. —comentó por fastidiar.

—Y tu una cerda que no cesa de festejar.

—La vida hay que vivirla como si fuese el último día.

—Puras excusas.

Ino le dio un suave codazo en el brazo, moviendo ambas cejas —¿Entonces qué? ¿Si vamos a la fiesta de Tenten o no?

—Lo pensaré.

—Enserio me estresas.

Sakura sonrió —Ya estamos a la par.

Las dos terminaron de probar su helado y salieron a la vía que era poblada por taxis, tomaron uno que las llevaría a ambos hogares, relajadas. Ino pagó la mitad del costo que pronunció el chofer al oír la pregunta, despidiéndose de Sakura. Ésta afirmó y compartieron un amistoso abrazo bajo el techo del automóvil.

—Nos vemos mañana a primera hora, eh.

—Sí.

La rubia emergió del vehículo y cerró la puerta.

—¿A qué sitio va usted, señorita?

—Cerca del parque central, a unas cuadras del local Sambil.

—Entendido.

Sakura suspiró y volvió su mirada a la ventana que le permitía una de las mejores vistas de esa noche, una imagen clara que mostró el cielo grisáceo sobre la ciudad, embelleciendo el ambiente. Un rayo tronó en el cielo y gotitas de agua comenzaron a caer. Estaba lloviendo. El reflejo de la carretera húmeda, o tal vez encharcada, hechizó a Sakura hasta el extremo de no despegar la vista de allí, mientras era trasladada a la dirección que minutos atrás le indicó al conductor.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos y la mente en otro lugar.

"Sasuke-kun".

Lo extrañaba.

Aunque fuese solo para verlo comer o callado, pero la verdad es que sí le hacía falta. Ambos sostenían una relación de varios años de noviazgo, que si bien no fue la mejor de todas, para ella estaba bien. Él no la interrumpía en su trabajo, no la perseguía, no protagonizaba escenitas de celos, tampoco la hartaba con tonterías ni mensajes de texto. Era casi como si no fueran nada, pero sí lo eran. Sasuke había sido el primer beso, la primera y única persona con quien tuvo intimidad, su pareja. A ella le parecía muy atractivo, misterioso, un hombre de secretos. Un imán para cualquier tipo de mujer.

Pero entonces también debía admitir otra cosa: a veces ella deseaba más de él. En este sentido, Sakura se refería a los besos tiernos, a los ratos melosos (pero sin llegar a lo cursi), abrazos, obsequios, sonrisas, a ese gesto de complicidad que compartían comúnmente las parejas, y que por razones de personalidad, Sasuke no mostraba. Era seco en la mayoría de ocasiones. No existía esa chispa de alegría que debía haber entre ambos. Y eso la entristecía bastante.

Añoraba una caricia que fuese dada con amor, una mirada intensa por parte de él, un pecho donde recostar su cabeza, un hombro en el que llorar por si sentía pesar en algún momento. Pero Sasuke no era un hombre de esos, Sasuke era silencioso, serio, rudo, directo, un individuo que podía transmitir todo con una expresión fría, distante. Y aun así, Sakura lo quería. Incluso decía amarlo.

¿Pero en realidad era amor lo que le tenía?

¿De verdad lo adoraba tanto?

Sakura tuvo que recordar la reciente conversación que sostuvieron por teléfono para calmar aquellas dudas.

— _Hola._

— _Soy yo, Sakura. —aclaró él desde la otra línea._

 _La aludida separó los labios, sorprendida._

— _¿Sasuke-kun?_

— _Hmp._

— _Yo... pensé que no me llamarías. Traté de comunicarme contigo y-_

— _Cambié de número telefónico —la interrumpió, mirando hacia el cielo—. Por eso te estoy hablando._

— _Oh, ya entiendo —opinó de forma comprensiva, pero luciendo triste ante la idea de no hacerle ni la más mínima falta su compañía—. Y... ¿qué tal te va?_

— _Detesto los viajes largos._

— _Uhm... ¿te recibieron bien tus amigos del trabajo?_

 _Sasuke introdujo su mano suelta en el bolsillo, andando hacia el armario. Lo abrió sin apartar el celular de su oreja._

— _Son molestos. Hablan mil tonterías._

— _Pero te ayudan en lo que pueden, Sasuke-kun. Eso compensa cualquier acto minúsculo como ese._

— _Hmp._

 _Ella sonrió con levedad porque echaba de menos oírlo gruñir._

— _Creí que te olvidarías de mí._

— _Pensaste mal, Sakura._

— _Sí, ya veo —comentó más animada—. ¿No sabes cuándo volverás?_

— _No._

— _Pero estaremos en contacto, ¿verdad?_

 _Él acomodó una camiseta negra y pantalón oscuro sobre la cama, buscó unos calzados que combinaran con aquel vestuario, dejando a Sakura en ascuas. Consiguió lo que necesitaba._

— _Seré yo quien te llame —respondió al rato—. Estaré ocupado mucho tiempo._

 _Con esa corta frase, Sakura supo a lo que él hacía referencia. No podía llamarlo ni enviar a su celular mensajes de texto, tampoco de voz, y no existía una negativa por parte suya. Sakura tendría que conformarse con eso sí o sí. Siempre era lo mismo._

 _Asintió por inercia aunque el azabache no la viera._

— _De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun._

 _E iba a colgar porque supuso que ahí terminaba la plática, pero antes de que siquiera retirase el móvil de su oreja, Sasuke añadió:_

— _Regresaré algún día, Sakura. No lo olvides._

 _La comunicación finalizó._

 _Ella alejó el objeto, presionó los labios entre sí y observó la pantalla, sonrojada. Si algo podría asegurar es que él nunca faltaba a su palabra._

 _Nunca._

 _Si Sasuke dijo que volvería es porque cualquier día, ya fuese mañana, tarde o noche, él lo haría._

 _Nadie menospreciaba la promesa de un Uchiha._

El taxista detuvo el movimiento del vehículo al ver la luz roja del semáforo, apoyó la espalda contra el cojín del asiento, mirando por el retrovisor a la joven que llevaba. Parecía divagar en otro mundo.

Ausente.

Le preocupó que sintiera algún malestar.

—Señorita, si presenta dolor o síntoma raro puedo con gusto trasladarla a un Hospital.

Sakura despertó de sus pensamientos, volteando a verlo, confundida.

—Disculpe, ¿qué me decía?

—Que me ofrezco a ayudarla si sufre en el trayecto una dolencia o molestia. ¿Usted... se encuentra bien?

—Sí, gracias.

La amable sonrisa que ella le mostró a continuación bastó para tranquilizar al joven chofer, que no solo retomó la avenida al cambiar de rojo a verde el semáforo, sino que también colocó música a bajo tono en el reproductor mp3 de su automóvil, viendo al frente.

Sakura enfocó su vista en el reflejo de la calle lluviosa y apoyó la cabeza en el ventanal, suspirando con calma.

Ciertamente esperaba que Sasuke no fuese a tardar.

[ **…** ]

Tanteó el mesón en busca de la manteca sin prever que su mano tropezaría con el borde de un vaso de vidrio, provocando la caída. El material resbaló de su sitio y cayó al duro suelo de cerámica mármol. El sonido de un objeto roto le hizo dar un respingo, frunciendo el ceño. Alguien acudió en su ayuda.

—Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado?

El nombrado giró a donde escuchó la voz, desubicado.

—Tócame para saber en qué sitio andas. —pidió.

—Aquí. —dijo rozándole el hombro.

—Shizuka, creo que me he vuelto un poco torpe.

—Ya lo eras antes, acuérdate.

—No lo fui cuando te gané en el juego de globos de agua.

La joven de melena negra y ojos jade despegó los labios, viendo a Naruto.

—Sí, ya lo recuerdo.

—Es curioso todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El chico sonrió con tristeza y miró a donde sabía que estaba el piso. No tenía ánimos de nada.

—A que mi ceguera me impide demasiadas cosas, no puedo ver a las personas ni saber si son felices o no, tampoco logro servirme la cena sin causar un desastre.

Shizuka puso una mano encima del brazo masculino, tratando de ayudar con sus palabras, aunque éstas no fueran muy motivadoras. Él volteó hacia ella.

Por el tacto supo en donde estaba.

—No lo digas así. Existen terapias, Naruto, tratamientos que son efectivos para resolver tu problema.

—Es una discapacidad.

—Una de la que saldrás si te esfuerzas en salir adelante.

Negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

—Es difícil.

—Pero no imposible —alentó Shizuka, buscando mirarlo—. Me gustaría quedarme contigo aquí pero-

—Debes irte al extranjero, sí, lo sé. —la interrumpió.

—Pero me mantendré al pendiente de ti por lo menos a distancia.

—Te lo agradezco.

La fémina lo dejó solo unos minutos para ir en busca de un cepillo de barrer y una pala, al regresar, recogió los trozos de vidrio y echó todo dentro de la papelera, oyéndolo suspirar. Colocó las herramientas de limpieza en su lugar, volviendo junto a él.

Lo tocó en el brazo.

—Vendrán a recogerme en media hora, Naruto.

El chico se rascó la nuca, resoplando y moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo en un gesto afirmativo.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Supongo que sí. Descuida.

—Bien. —murmuró.

—Shizuka, voy a extrañarte.

Ella, aunque no solía sonreír por acontecimientos trágicos que definían su pasado, en ese instante sí lo hizo por naturalidad, y no porque sintiese alguna clase de presión. Elevó los brazos hasta el cuello del ciego rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que Naruto rodeaba con las dos extremidades su cintura, cerrando ambos los ojos. Aquel estrecho apretón sería el último que se darían.

Shizuka viajaría a otra ciudad para casarse en los siguientes días. Era una gran amiga de Naruto, dado que éste la salvó en la adolescencia cuando un maleante intentó asesinarla por no permitir que la violase. A partir de ahí fueron muy buenos compañeros.

Deslizó su mano enguantada a la nuca de Naruto, para luego acariciar las hebras con sus dedos cubiertos, escuchándolo respirar sobre su cuello. Él la presionó más contra su torso desnudo.

—Cuídate, por favor.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—Y demuéstrale a ese hombre de que estás hecha, dattebayo.

—¿Hablas de golpearlo por si me provoca un daño, o de la noche de bodas?

—De las dos.

Y entonces Naruto rió como siempre ocurría; enseñando todos los dientes. Shizuka inclinó el rostro besando su mejilla.

—No te des por vencido, ¿me oyes?

—Sí.

—Yo regresaré a verte después de que termine la luna de miel.

—No prometas nada.

Naruto deshizo el abrazo, manteniendo sus manos unidas al final.

—Bien.

—Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Sí, tú también eres el mío.

—Ehhh —protestó el rubio—, pero si soy hombre, dattebayo. Tendrías que decir 'eres mi mejor amigo'.

—No es necesario que lo diga.

Alguien tocó a la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

—¿Quién será? —preguntó él.

Shizuka se soltó del agarre, dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo de la sala, oyendo la voz de un hombre desde el exterior. Abrió de golpe la puerta.

El sujeto no la saludó.

—¿Está Naruto?

—Sí.

—Iré a hablar con él.

Cuando el intruso quiso entrar, la mujer que lo recibió atravesó una pierna y posicionó la mano sobre su pecho, impidiendo que pisara el departamento. La vio fruncir el ceño.

Parecía molesta.

—No he dicho que puedes pasar.

—Soy amigo de Naruto.

—Si así fuera no lo hubieras traicionado.

—Ese es un tema que vengo a conversar con él.

Intentó ingresar de nuevo pero fue imposible, su interlocutora tenía fuerza.

—No te acercarás a Naruto.

—Que venga y me lo diga en la cara.

—Largo de mi casa —ordenó Naruto, quien no solo escuchaba la pequeña discusión y apretaba los puños, sino que también estaba parado detrás de Shizuka, viendo a un punto perdido de la pared—. Ahora estoy ciego. No quiero saber de ti ni de ella. Fuera.

El muchacho lució sorprendido al verlo en aquellas condiciones.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—Eso no les importa. Vete ya, Kiba.

—No merezco que me trates así.

Naruto enfureció —¡Te encontré encima de mi novia, vi cómo se besaban! No me pidas que te trate bien.

—Te dije que la amaba.

—¡Pero no que planeabas quitármela a solo tres meses de decidir casarme con ella!

—Naruto, cálmate. —solicitó Shizuka al voltear hacia él.

—Quiero a Kiba lejos de mi casa.

—Ya lo oíste —dijo con la mirada fija en el chico—. Es mejor que te retires.

—Lamento mucho que esto haya sucedido de esta manera, en ningún momento quisimos que quedaras ciego ni que termináramos mal.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

Giró en su propio eje y bajó las escaleras del edificio, desapareciendo del lugar. Shizuka cerró la puerta y volteó hasta ver el rostro de Naruto, quien tenía los ojos vidriados.

—Es un mal amigo, un desgraciado traidor.

—No te mortifiques, Naruto.

—Me engañaron, Shizuka, ellos estaban juntos a mis espaldas. Yo... yo a ella la amaba.

A ella la conmovió su situación, por ello, y sin tapujo, extendió de nuevo los brazos e inició otro abrazo más firme que el anterior, comprensiva. Naruto la dejó hacer.

—Saldrás de esta, lo juro.

[ **…** ]

El sol en esa mañana ardía como el fuego mismo, ninguno imaginó que habría tanta calor, y menos ella.

—¿Están abiertas las ventanas?

—Sí, frentona. Ya lo he verificado cuatro veces.

Sakura recogió su cabello en un moño improvisado, resoplando. El sudor le corría por la frente.

—Creo que me cocinaré aquí.

—¿Tú sola? Frente, todos nos estamos cocinando. A mí ya me ganó el calor.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Me bañé con agua de la nevera antes de venir.

—Has enloquecido, cerda.

Ino levantó la ceja —¿Y que querías? ¿Que asistiera al trabajo luego de ducharme con agua caliente? No, frente, yo no soy como tú.

—Olvídalo, mejor concentrémonos en esto.

Ambas abrieron las carpetas de historiales médicos nuevos y viejos, echaron un ojo a los datos suministrados por el departamento de información al cliente, sentadas una delante de la otra, con la mesa separándolas. Ino usó una hoja para abanicar su rostro, entretanto leía el expediente de cierto muchacho que conoció ahí mismo, en el Hospital Central de Konoha, debido a que él sufrió un accidente. Sí, Ino veía la foto de Naruto Uzumaki. Su nuevo amigo rubio. A Sakura le resultó extraño que ella mantuviera tantos minutos la boca cerrada.

La vio sin pestañear.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ino apartó la mirada del texto y observó a su amiga, sonriendo.

—¿Desde cuándo tan curiosa, frentona?

Oh no.

Ese gesto Sakura lo conocía, ¡Ino mostraba aquella faceta de total picardía!, eso no debía ser bueno.

De ninguna manera.

—Porque te conozco, y sé de lo que eres capaz.

—Me alegra que lo sepas.

—¿Ya me dirás que es ese papel que lees?

—Es el historial del paciente Uzumaki. El chico del cuarto 105.

—Ah.

—¿Qué te parece si me cedes su caso? Yo podría atenderlo sin problemas.

—No.

—¿Porque no?

Sakura cerró la carpeta de documentos que inspeccionaba, fijando los ojos en Ino. Le habló como una médico profesional.

Como lo que era.

—Uzumaki Naruto quedó ciego a raíz de un accidente automovilístico, pedí que me entregaran su caso porque yo misma fui la que lo atendió apenas llegó, noté ciertas fallas en su sistema ocular que solucionaré a como dé lugar. No lo cederé a nadie, ¿has comprendido?

—En otras ocasiones tú me los encargas, ¿porque a él no?

—Porque es el primer paciente que padece ceguera estando bajo mi control, conseguiré que recupere la vista, no importa si me lleva años.

—Ahora entiendo todo. Tú lo has tomado como un reto laboral.

—Exacto.

—Pero ninguna de nosotras sabe la rama de oftalmología, al menos no a profundidad.

—Lo sé, suerte que en la casa tengo varios tomos relacionados a ese tema, los comenzaré a leer hoy.

Ino asintió y le extendió los papeles con valiosa información del accidentado, agarrándolos Sakura con interés.

—Es una lástima que un chico tan guapo y amable sufra este tipo de percances.

—Es joven al igual que nosotras, no creo que tire la toalla así de rápido, si nos esforzamos logrará ver de nuevo.

—Ojala, frentona.

Sakura pasó a la otra hoja que supuso contenía más datos, pero solo encontró varias casillas vacías del formulario a llenar, comprendiendo por esto, que el paciente no proporcionó información suficiente a la hora de salir del Hospital. Frunció el ceño y volteó el papel dos veces, corroborando lo que intuía. Ino la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Que sucede?

—Este hombre no especificó su dirección ni dio todo lo que se le pidió en la taquilla. Sospecho que planea no regresar.

Depositó el historial sobre la mesa, abandonando su silla. Suspiró al masajear el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados.

Iba a necesitar mucha paciencia.

Mucha.

—Quizás lo olvidó o no halló a nadie en ese momento. Él tenía prisa por irse. —defendió Ino.

—¿Ustedes ya se conocen desde antes?

—No.

—¿Entonces porque lo tratas con tanta familiaridad?

La rubia sonrió, el tono que utilizó Sakura más bien parecía de reproche, no de incógnita.

Acomodó unas hebras por detrás de su oreja izquierda, relamiendo sus labios. Negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que es un muchacho agradable, el día que partió de aquí conversamos un rato, lo llevé a las instalaciones para que olvidara un poco esa depresión que noté cuando lo saludé. Me cayó bien.

De inmediato Sakura abrió los ojos (porque segundos atrás los había cerrado para relajarse), vio la cara de Ino y afirmó, concluyendo que no mentía. Ino prefería decir la verdad fuese como fuese a permanecer callada. Sakura tomó la carpeta que pertenecía al Uzumaki y la guardó dentro de un cajón del escritorio.

Le entregó dos historiales a Ino.

—Ocúpate de estos casos, yo me enfocaré el cien por ciento en el tema de oftalmología para ayudar a ese joven llamado Naruto.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó recibiéndolos.

—Sí. Aunque sé que no es mi área, y que deberé releer los volúmenes de cirugía ocular, yo he decidido hacerlo. Ninguno de mis pacientes perderá la batalla mientras estén bajo mi supervisión. No voy a fracasar, Ino.

—Ya extrañaba oír ese entusiasmo. —comentó, divertida.

Sakura sonrió —Ten por seguro que él recuperará la vista, no descansaré hasta conseguirlo. Esa es mi meta como médico.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que aquel propósito también sería su deseo más anhelado dentro de unos meses.

Un sueño por realizar.


	6. Provocación

**N/A:** Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por el recibimiento dado a este fanfic, de veras, muchas gracias. Me disculpo por el OoC en Hinata.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Provocación**

 **.**

Observó a los lados para confirmar que nadie lo estuviera viendo o persiguiendo, tomó el sobre amarillo que le tendía el misterioso mensajero y dio la vuelta, entrando a la vivienda. El chico que fue mandado para entregar el paquete se marchó como si nada ocurriese.

Sasuke cerró la puerta, girando hacia atrás.

—¿Lo envió Lord Orochimaru? —cuestionó Kabuto.

—Sí.

—Ven, dámelo.

Karin llegó a la sala cuando Kabuto recibía el sobre de manos de Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió ella.

—Lord Orochimaru acaba de mandarles su pago. La mitad para ti y la otra para Sasuke.

—Entonces la chica sí fue al lugar de encuentro. Bien, denme ya mi parte.

Kabuto extrajo el fajo de billetes que venía en el interior del paquete, lo contó rápido, repartiendo por partes iguales a ambos empleados. Sonrió acomodando sus anteojos.

—Excelente trabajo. Sigan así.

—Hmp.

Karin introdujo el dinero en el bolso que sostenía su hombro derecho, saliendo a la calle, Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro sin emitir alguna palabra, desconfiado. No era costumbre que ella visitara sitios tan temprano.

Era muy extraño.

—¿A dónde vas? —consultó el peligris.

—Voy a distraerme un rato, cualquier novedad o problema me marcan al celular. Nos vemos.

Y se fue cerrando tras de sí la puerta, dejando solos a los dos chicos. Kabuto dirigió sus pies a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua fría.

Sasuke siguió de pie bajo el techo de sala, mirando la salida.

De verdad esperaba que Karin no fuese a meter la pata, porque de lo contrario, todos estarían en muchos problemas.

Todos.

[ **…** ]

Caminó hacia donde recordó que estaba el baño, tanteando con su mano la pared, a la izquierda, su pie chocó con un objeto que identificó como la pequeña papelera blanca de la habitación, por lo que continuó el mismo trayecto para llegar al punto en cuestión, avanzando en sus pasos. Puso ambas palmas en el muro que encontró delante, yendo a la derecha. Sus dedos sintieron el marco de la puerta, él entró sin problemas al abrirla, guiado por su memoria.

Memorizaba algunos sitios, otros no tanto.

Nadie podía ayudarlo en ese momento, puesto que Shizuka ya no estaba ahí y él tenía que hacerlo por sí solo para aprender a adaptarse a su nuevo estado. Ciego. Naruto nunca imaginó que quedaría en aquella penosa circunstancia. Y todo era por su culpa. Quizás si no hubiera corrido por la calle a horas de la noche, si estuviera alumbrada la avenida por la que ese día pasó, si no fuese tan distraído y hubiera visto a la izquierda, tal vez ahora no estaría así. Pero más curioso resultaba creer que, el conductor del auto, no lo haya mirado atravesar la carretera. ¡El vehículo tenía las luces encendidas!

De cierta forma, Naruto creía que el sujeto había estado ebrio o drogado para no vislumbrarlo a tiempo, pensando que podía tratarse de un chico adolescente, y no de un adulto como tal. Fuese como fuese, la única realidad es que ahora no lograba ver nada. Estaba 'discapacitado', en términos utilizados por su propia boca. Suerte que no murió gracias a aquella doctora que lo salvó en la sala de urgencias. Le debía la vida a esa mujer.

Estaba infinitamente agradecido con ella.

Naruto no recordaba el nombre de la susodicha, pero sí su voz y olor. Jamás olvidaría una fragancia a cerezos, tampoco el timbre de aquellas cuerdas vocales que sonaron como melodía a sus oídos. Debido a su situación, era más que necesario grabar en la mente esos minúsculos detalles, para que si no volvía a ver, al menos la memorizara.

De seguro era una señora de edad, casada, y con hijos. Naruto lo supuso.

"Debo parecer su nieto al lado suyo".

Pronto Naruto inició el aseo bucal, cepillando sus dientes de arriba abajo y extremo a extremo. Shizuka antes de irse le había indicado en que sitio dejó algunos artículos, por ello, Naruto sabía dónde encontrar material de limpieza como el champú, el enjuague Listerine, su peine para el cabello (aunque prefiriese no usarlo), jabón de tocador y toalla de baño.

Escupió la espuma y creó una cuna al juntar las palmas, poniéndolas bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Terminó la rutina de todas las mañana sin ningún inconveniente.

Luego vendría lo peor.

Preparar el desayuno.

Naruto suspiró cuando llegó a la cocina, sería bastante complicado no confundir las especias, condimentados, carnes, líquidos y enlatados. Requeriría de alguien que sí pudiera ver.

—Esto estará difícil, dattebayo. —comentó para sí mismo.

El sonido de su celular lo alertó.

Buscó en los bolsillos de la bermuda que portaba, oyendo el repique de su canción favorita, tanteó el interior de los anchos adornos de la prenda y encontró el ruidoso aparato, para después sacarlo, sin recordar cual era la tecla de responder. Con cuidado, él deslizó su dedo pulgar por la superficie de los pequeños botones, sabiendo que siempre era el segundo del lado izquierdo, y no los de la derecha. Sonrió al hallarle.

Lo presionó y pegó el móvil a la oreja, intrigado.

—Hola.

—...

—¿Quien anda allí?

—...

Naruto arrugó la frente —Si no responden colgaré, dattebayo.

—N-no. —pronunciaron del otro lado.

Esa voz...

—Eres tú —dedujo el rubio al escucharle—. ¿Porque me llamas?

—Yo... necesito q-que hablemos.

—No quiero. —contestó molesto.

—Por favor, Naruto-kun.

—Me faltaste el respeto en mi propia cara, si querías a Kiba solo tenías que decírmelo, así nos hubiéramos ahorrado ese mal rato.

—Pero yo-

—Pero nada, Hinata —interrumpió—. No deseo saber de ustedes por el momento, él era mi amigo, tú mi novia. Planeábamos casarnos en algunos meses, ¿lo recuerdas?

La chica cubrió sus labios con la intención de ahogar el sollozo que venía conteniendo desde el inicio de la conversación, y derramó lágrimas, cerrando los ojos.

—S-sí.

—¿Porque me traicionaste, Hinata?

—Yo no quise hacerlo. Kiba y yo-

—Dejémoslo hasta ahí —volvió a interrumpir, sonando afligido—. De verdad les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, no guardo rencor por esto, ni a ti ni a él.

—D-deja que te explique. —rogó ella.

—Yo te quise mucho, Hinata, pero ahora los quiero lejos de mí. Aun me duele que me hayas sido infiel.

—Naruto-kun, por favor.

—Adiós.

Naruto colgó con los ojos vidriados y apretó el celular en su palma, bajando el brazo a su cadera. Apretó la mandíbula, furioso. En la misma noche del accidente, a solo una horas de que lo atropellara el auto, él los había pillado besándose en el sofá de la casa de Hinata, acto que lo impulsó a agredir a Kiba sin importar nada, ignorando la presencia de su novia. Ambos terminaron intercambiando puñetazos e insultos al rodar por el piso entre jalones, empujones, codazos y rodillazos. Hinata, llorosa, pedía que pararan aquello y resolvieran la disputa hablando, a lo que Naruto respondió con un gruñido de rabia, golpeando el rostro del castaño y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, con la cara contraída del coraje.

— _¡Lo nuestro acaba aquí y ahora, Hinata! Fui un imbécil por no darme cuenta antes._

— _L-las cosas no son así, por favor... permíteme d-decirte-_

 _Intentó tocarlo con la esperanza de conseguir que razonara, pero Naruto se apartó como si su mano fuera a quemarlo, evitando mirarla. No quería que ella estuviese cerca._

— _¿Desde cuándo me engañaban?_

— _Naruto-kun..._

— _Necesito saberlo, Hinata._

 _La aludida juntó las manos en su pecho, viendo a un rincón de la sala._

— _Hace un m-mes._

 _Bufó enojado y negó con la cabeza, la vio dolido, decidiendo marcharse._

— _Eso era todo lo que quería conocer._

— _Yo te amo, Naruto-kun._

— _Basta de mentiras._

 _Y sin decir más, dio la vuelta y se fue._

 _Hinata rompió en llanto._

A él le dolía recordar eso.

Ellos habían sido novios desde hacía tres años, y aunque ella solía enrojecer por todo, él la quería así tal cual era. Tímida, reservada, cariñosa. Nunca criticaba o menospreciaba a alguien. Siempre servicial, atenta, linda.

Dulce.

Quizás la amaba, puede que no. De cualquier manera ya el daño estaba hecho, a Naruto nadie podría arrancarle ese mal sabor que le provocó esa decepción.

Viviría con eso.

"Como dijo Shizuka, yo saldré de esto".

Centrado en lo iba a hacer, Naruto caminó en dirección en vertical pero yendo hacia el frente en vez de para atrás, estiró el brazo con la vista delante aun si no lograba ver, chocando con el mesón. Palpó el borde del mismo hasta sentir sus dedos rozar con el microondas, tanteó con más confianza el electrodoméstico, creyendo estar tocando los botones.

"Ella me avisó que colocó un tazón de ramen dentro, solo es de calentar y ya".

Oprimió los números al azar y comenzó a mover los dedos sobre el filo del mesón, impaciente.

Tarde o temprano se tendría que acostumbrar.

Algún día.

[ **…** ]

Llevaba varios días deprimida.

No comprendía como es que la situación había llegado a tanto.

Hace unos meses planeaba casarse con él, incluso le contó a su hermana Hanabi que ella sería la madrina de bodas, pero todo se fue por el barranco cuando Naruto entró a su residencia y la descubrió en el mueble compartiendo un candente beso con Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata no podía con la vergüenza.

Tenía parte de la culpa, no lo negaba, pero entonces Kiba también era el mayor causante del problema. Todo empezó desde que el castaño aseguró amarla a solo dos años de estar ella con Naruto, quizás en ese momento Hinata no lo consideró importante (al menos no lo suficiente como para generar semejante inconveniente), pasó de largo aquella declaración y se enfocó en Naruto y en su carrera empresarial, siendo todavía amiga cercana de Kiba. Lo conocía desde la niñez.

Después la cosa empezó a cambiar poco a poco.

Naruto comenzó a viajar por contratos que firmaba para mostrar su trabajo en el exterior, dejándola sola la mayoría de las veces, que astutamente, Kiba aprovechaba para ir a visitarla. Veían película juntos, comían pizza, jugaban ajedrez, entre otras actividades, todo en plan de amigos. Y ahí estuvo su error.

Un día Kiba empezó a abrazarla más seguido, la besaba en la mejilla con las manos en el rostro de Hinata (cosa que antes no hacía), acariciaba su cabello azul sin que ella lo sintiera o pidiera, deseando algo más.

Hinata no lo detuvo en su momento porque creyó que la causa de aquello era un simple sentimiento fraternal, y no romántico como él tiempo atrás le dijo. El primer roce que sobrepasó los límites de una amistad cualquiera, y que quebró su lazo de respeto con Naruto (sin éste saberlo), fue la noche que Kiba y ella cenaban en su lujoso departamento, a solas.

En ese entonces Naruto estaba viajando a otra ciudad.

La joven lo recordaba a la perfección.

— _El protagonista de la serie es un tarado, ¡mira como pelea!, parece un marica. —murmuró con tono de indignación el chico, poniendo las manos tras su nuca._

 _Hinata sonrió con timidez._

— _Yo creo que es m-muy inocente._

— _Un reverendo imbécil es lo que es._

— _..._

 _Ambos contemplaban las escenas de un programa televisivo, sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá de la sala. Kiba contempló de soslayo que Hinata tenía las piernas cruzadas y que veía con concentración la serie, notando, embelesado, que una mancha de helado de frambuesa estaba cerca de su mejilla, casi próxima a sus labios._

 _Volteó por completo la cara para verla de perfil._

— _Hinata. —llamó él._

 _La aludida emitió '¿eh?' que Kiba oyó a lo lejos por andar de distraído viéndole la boca_

— _Tienes helado en el cachete._

— _¿Ug? —dijo al girar la cabeza._

 _Estaban frente a frente ahora. Cerca._

— _Deja que te la quite._

 _Antes de que ella pudiese impedirlo o reaccionar a tiempo, Kiba la sostuvo del mentón con el dedo índice y pulgar, cortó espacio y besó donde la pequeña manchita terminaba de resbalar, succionando con fuerza._

— _¿Q-que haces? —preguntó, ruborizada hasta las orejas._

— _Quédate quieta._

 _Kiba movió la boca hasta la comisura de los labios femeninos y atrapó el inferior, mordiendo con suavidad a Hinata, que aparte de sentir la cara arder, también apretó los parpados al cerrar los ojos, recorriendo su cuerpo una descarga eléctrica._

— _N-no, Kiba-kun._

— _Sé que quieres. Estás temblando._

— _Es m-_

— _Será solo un beso, abre la boca. —interrumpió._

 _Hinata lo alejó al apartarlo por el pecho y se levantó siendo de inmediato detenida por él, quien no solo la agarró del codo para impedir que irguiera el cuerpo, sino que incluso la atrajo hacia sí, sentando a Hinata en sus muslos. Aferró con insistencia la mano en su nuca y unió ambas bocas (valiéndose de que Hinata la abrió para protestar), iniciando un beso caliente._

 _Por supuesto que Hinata intentó pararlo al situar las palmas en los hombros de Kiba, sin participar en el ósculo que él mismo controlaba y que hacía arder sus labios, contrarrestando su voluntad. Quiso eliminar el contacto de torsos pegados, pero Kiba la había puesto a horcajadas sobre él y no la soltaba por nada del mundo._

 _El joven se abrió camino entre los dientes de Hinata con su lengua húmeda y fogosa, la saboreó con ansias, con pasión, presionando su nuca. Ella aflojó un poco la fuerza con que lo trataba de detener sin conocer la causa, solo sabía que aquel beso le estaba robando resistencia y ganas de parar._

 _Le comenzaba a gustar._

 _Hinata al final accedió a esa sensación que le proporcionaba eso y lo besó con hambre también, intensificando, degustando, acompañando a la lengua de Kiba. Los dos se besaban con un total descontrol y desenfreno, que los seducía a continuar._

—No debió pasar —decía arrinconada en el sofá, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y la cara hundida de la pena que sentía—. A mi n-no me puede gustar Kiba-kun. No.

A quien amo es a Naruto, repetía mil y un veces en su mente, confundida. Lo peor del caso es que a ese le siguieron más besos, con la única diferencia, de que en cada ocasión eran más ardientes, demandantes... apasionados. Claro, esto sin llegar a la línea del sexo o intimidad.

Continuaba siendo virgen, Hinata lo prefería así a deshonrar las costumbres inculcadas por su familia, y que tanto deseaba mantener intactas.

¿Que si sintió remordimientos por serle infiel a Naruto? Pues obvio que sí.

Lo que la atajaba a no confesárselo era verlo lastimado, además de que Kiba siempre ofrecía disculpas asegurando no volverlo hacer, siempre acabando en las mismas. No podían estar solos porque terminaban abrazados y devorando la boca del otro sin el más mínimo decoro (a excepción de Hinata, que enrojecía de pies a cabeza cada que chupaba la lengua de Kiba en medio de aquella fogosidad). Hasta ese día ella creyó quererlo como un hermano más, pero pronto descubrió que no, que eso era lo que quería ver, y no lo que en realidad ocurría.

Lo admitiese o no, Hinata deseaba y amaba a Kiba Inuzuka, solo que también albergaba sentimientos por Naruto, quien siempre la trató bien y jamás forzó a nada, permitiendo que fuese feliz.

Los amaba a los dos.

Tanto a Naruto como a Kiba.

Hinata no lo entendía, ¿cómo era posible querer a dos personas de la misma forma?, ¿era normal que experimentara eso con dos hombres tan distintos?

Por desgracia, nadie podía dar respuestas a las dudas que atormentaban su cabeza.

Todo tendría que averiguarlo por sí misma.

Como si fuera fácil hacerlo...

[ **…** ]

Chasqueó la lengua y cambió de lugar en la cama, irritado. Sasuke no acostumbraba a expresar algo en voz alta, a menos de que, claro está, su vida corriera peligro. El resto podía irse a la mierda, según palabras citadas por él. Pero esa noche estaba a punto de enloquecer.

El jodido calor y los mosquitos, aparte de los hambrientos zancudos chupasangre, iban a volverlo un demente. No había viento que soplase la recamara, tampoco electricidad para encender el aire acondicionado o ventiladores, solo lo acompañaba la oscuridad y los mencionados insectos. Kabuto, su superior, les aseguró hace una hora a todos que mañana iría a visitar a la compañía eléctrica para solucionar dicho problema, por lo que tocaba dormir así sin emitir alguna queja.

— _Sera solo por hoy._

Puto clima.

Sasuke resopló fuerte y pesado por la nariz decidiendo que iría a la sala a tomar fresco. Retiró las cobijas (con que evitaba las picaduras) de su cuerpo, metió los pies en las sandalias masculinas que halló al pie de la cama, saliendo con el torso desnudo y pantalón negro. Caminó en silencio a la cocina.

Alguien ya husmeaba en la nevera.

Como las penumbras no le permitían ver bien, Sasuke tocó el hombro del individuo que movía las manos sin notar su presencia, siendo agredido de una vez. La persona reaccionó a la defensiva, dando la vuelta y poniéndolo contra la pared sin oportunidad a que escapara. Como era de esperarse, Sasuke cambió los roles en un veloz y ágil movimiento de cuerpo, acorralando él a su enemigo ahora. Oyó un sonido bastante conocido caer sobre sus oídos.

Ese ser lo apuntaba con un arma en el cuello.

—Debes aprender a defenderte en la oscuridad, Sasuke.

—Karin. —pronunció con seriedad.

La pelirroja retiró el revólver que usaba para autodefensa y apartó al Uchiha de un empujón, girando hacia la nevera. Él la miró con fijeza.

—Es raro que no tengas tu pistola a la mano. —comentó ella.

—Hmp.

—Tú y tus gruñidos.

—Apresúrate, yo también necesito beber agua.

Karin agarró un envase de yogurt, se reincorporó hasta estar de pie, mirando a Sasuke por encima del hombro.

—Podrías decir 'por favor', ¿es que acaso no te educaron?

Y entonces cuando iba a responder, notó que su compañera estaba casi desnuda si es que se le podía llamar ropa a las prendas que portaba, que solo consistían en un brassier rojo y tanga del mismo color, atrayendo la mirada de Sasuke. Éste la vio de arriba abajo sin alterar en lo más mínimo su seria expresión, pillándolo Karin.

Le sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre, pero sin interés romántico de por medio. Ya no.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?

—No molestes.

—¿Quién dice que lo hago, Sasuke-kun?

Lo estaba tomando como un juego.

Uno bastante divertido.

—Tu trucos de seducción baratos no te servirán de nada.

Cortó espacio entre los dos y mantuvo su mirada en la de él.

—Mi intención no es seducirte, Sasuke —suspiró contra sus labios, sonriendo—. Eres tú quien me obstruye el camino a mi recamara.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó con sorna, incluso sonrió mínimamente para que Karin no tuviese tanta confianza en sí misma, burlando esas tácticas—. Te mueres por un beso mío, Karin. No finjas que te soy indiferente.

—Supéralo, tú ya no me interesas en lo absoluto. —atacó ella, firme.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Sasuke quiso reír. No lo hizo.

—Qué pena me das. —opinó.

—Hablar contigo es un desperdicio de tiempo, no quiero imaginar lo difícil que ha de ser para tu novia aguantarte.

La sonrisa que sostenían los labios de Sasuke terminó por desaparecer, siendo sustituida por la mandíbula apretada del moreno, que regresaba a su pose inexpresiva. Karin le guiñó un ojo.

—Buenas noches.

Y sin agregar más, salió de la cocina y atravesó la sala sintiendo que recuperaba algo de orgullo. Sasuke Uchiha no pisotearía su dignidad jamás. Nunca.

El azabache fijó su mirada en la pared, manteniendo en la cima su ego. Karin no lo había herido.

A decir verdad, nadie sabía cómo lastimar el orgullo de Sasuke Uchiha. Solo una lo podía lograr.

Una a la que él, en esos instantes, prefería no mencionar.


	7. Negocios

**N/A:** Sé que existe cierta confusión respecto a los sentimientos de Sasuke por Sakura, pero deben ser pacientes y esperar los demás capítulos para saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que el Uchiha siente por ella. Dije que no la ama, sí, pero también dije que la quiere a su manera. Ya veremos que ocurre entre ellos. No se desesperen mis amores.

 **Advertencia:** OOC – Lime – Triángulo amoroso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:** Negocios

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** rabajaban juntos esa mañana como si en el día anterior no hubiesen tenido ciertas diferencias. Ambos habían decidido ignorar aquellos minúsculos detalles para concentrarse de lleno en la encomienda. Solo por eso.

—Es hora.

Sasuke guardó las llaves del auto en su pantalón y salió del vehículo, viendo hacia el frente. Como previno, la chica rubia estaba esperándolo en el sitio acordado. Karin bajó el periódico para contemplar la espalda del moreno alejarse, aburrida.

Le desagradaba no participar en esas clases de favores.

Pronto sería su turno.

Vio al azabache tomar asiento en una mesa que ya era ocupada por alguien más. Una mujer.

"Me pregunto qué técnicas usará ahora".

El Uchiha llamó al mesero y solicitó que le trajeran una cerveza bien fría, cosa que sorprendió a su acompañante, dadas las horas tempranas en que iba a comenzar a beber. La fémina puso su mano sobre la de Sasuke cuando éste la extendía para agarrar el menú que tenían encima de la mesa, sonriendo con suavidad. Aquel era un claro signo de coquetería, Sasuke lo sabía de sobra. Quizás por ello la dejó mimarlo unos segundos, entretanto volvía el mesero con la orden de ambos, interrumpiéndolos.

El joven comprendió que había llegado en un mal momento, de allí que colocara la cerveza y jugo cítrico enfrente de ellos, escapando de aquella íntima atmosfera. Sasuke eliminó el contacto al sujetar el frío envase con la misma mano que ella le sobó segundos antes, mirándola con seriedad. Siempre era así. Él no cambiaba esa pose de hombre formal en lo absoluto.

Todas caían a sus pies con solo dirigirles una profunda mirada.

La chica articuló una frase que Karin a distancia no pudo leer, pero sí intuir. Lo estaba invitando a que fueran a un hotel. Por inercia, Sasuke alzó una ceja con altanería y orgullo, manteniendo sus labios sellados. Ya no le sorprendía tener ese devastador efecto en ellas. No había una que no quisiese llevarlo a la cama.

Esto lo achacaba más que nada a su indiscutible rostro, que a pesar de no mostrar ninguna emoción, las conseguía engatusar a cada una. Solo era cuestión de verlas a los ojos por un corto lapso de tiempo para que cayeran en la trampa. En su red.

Karin bufó fastidiada y volvió la vista a la sección de espectáculos que presentaba el periódico, escondida dentro del auto. Lo más probable es que Sasuke fuese a demorar quince o treinta minutos. Nunca pasaba de ese límite. Montó los pies sobre el espaldar del asiento vacío del chofer, y continuó masticando su chicle, absorta de lo que acontecería ahí afuera.

Ya lo imaginaba. Sasuke siempre hacía lo mismo.

Jamás follaba con las clientas ni aunque de eso dependiera su trabajo.

"Creo que su novia lo está empezando a ablandar".

[ **...** ]

—Me gustaría que nos viéramos en un lugar más privado, si te parece bien.

Sasuke bebió el licor para entablar un poco de conversación, aun si ésta no excedía de cinco o seis frases a lo mucho, para comodidad propia. Le molestaba que lo trataran como a un juguete sexual atrae hembras, teniendo sus jefes en cuenta que, siendo él honesto, solo se cogía a una mujer.

Sakura.

Para él, la única que merecía tales privilegios era su actual novia, por ser ella la más decente que existía en la faz de la tierra.

A las demás, Sasuke las tachaba de putas y regaladas porque no valoraban ni siquiera su propia dignidad, puesto que se ofrecían como a él más le gustase tenerlas. Rameras.

—Sígueme. —ordenó el azabache.

Primero depositó el envase de la bebida en la mesa, tragando todo el líquido, luego echó la silla hacia atrás en silencio y caminó a donde supo que estaban los baños públicos, persiguiéndolo después ella. Todo con precaución y disimulo para que la gente no notara lo indecoroso del asunto. Ambos conservaban algo de distancia mientras iban al privado sitio reservado solo para clientes.

Sasuke miró de soslayo al encargado de la caja y preparación de pedidos, quien asintió con rapidez, indicando que no había peligro. El susodicho era un cómplice más al que le pagaban por su silencio.

Llegó al baño de hombres (que estaba por casualidad desocupado), tiró del brazo femenino para que la mujer entrase sin ser vista, cerrando él la puerta a penas ella ingresó. Hundió el seguro con el objeto de no ser interrumpido por nadie.

La vio al rostro.

—Eres un hombre de riesgos, eso me gusta. —piropeó, esbozando una sonrisa. Lo miró, traviesa.

Sasuke, yendo al grano como siempre, colocó la palma abierta en la nuca de la chica y la acercó a su cara, juntando ambos labios. Rara vez comenzaba siendo tan suave, pero por ese instante así lo prefería, no era agradable que las féminas lo mordieran cuando iniciaba con brusquedad. La mujer pegó su cuerpo al de él, lo abrazó por el cuello con sus brazos desnudos, respondió al beso con lentitud, separando los labios. Sasuke los abrió por completo y empezó a saborear su boca con ansias, con erotismo, uniendo su lengua a la de ella. Los dos comenzaron a devorarse entre sí, apretados contra la puerta del baño, él bajó las manos al firme trasero de la joven ladeando su cabeza, mientras ella contenía el gemido que le provocaba ese roce y saltaba sobre su amante, rodeándole la cadera con ambas piernas.

Sasuke la besó con más afán, hundiendo incluso la lengua hasta su garganta, entretanto empezaba a mover la pelvis para que a ella se estimulara al sentirlo apretado, y él terminara su trabajo pronto.

—Dios... que rico. —susurró la mujer contra sus labios mojados.

El azabache la sometió a un ósculo más apasionado, más fiero, más salvaje de los que solía dar. Restregó su hombría contra el ya húmedo sexo femenino, simuló embestirla por encima de la ropa, oprimió sus nalgas entre las palmas, robando el aliento a la fémina. Condujo una mano a su nuca por segunda vez y la presionó contra sus labios, haciendo que abriera mucho más la boca.

Sus comisuras ya tenían rastros de saliva.

Le succionó la lengua antes de iniciar otra ardiente batalla.

Detuvo el beso casi cuatro minutos después.

—Fóllame contra el muro, hazlo rápido —jadeó con desesperación, Sasuke la obligó a girarse y a estar pegada a la pared, le tocó el trasero—. Oh sí, dame duro ahí.

—Cállate.

—Y para variar eres rudo, esto sí que es una delicia.

El Uchiha le elevó el vestido notando que no traía ropa interior.

"Hmp. Clásica perra novata".

Pero entonces cuando planeaba penetrar su sexo y acabar con la racha de varios meses sin coger, la imagen de Sakura llegó a su mente, impidiendo que lo hiciera. No supo la razón, pero últimamente no lograba tener intimidad con nadie que no fuese ella, y con Karin, que a pesar de no haberla follado, sí una vez lo excitó mucho.

En ese momento quiso mandar a la mierda esas emociones que no traían nada bueno.

Joder, él era un hombre, no podía tomar en cuenta aquellas ideas de fidelidad y amor que a sus orejas sonaban ridículas. Debía romper con eso ya o empezaría a actuar como un pelele idiotizado.

—Cariño, ¿qué esperas?, ven y entiérrate hasta el fondo.

La suplica de su clienta lo devolvió a la realidad.

El plan consistía en tener sexo salvaje con ella y luego citarla para una segunda ronda, retenerla en algún lugar lejos de terceros, para que el vehículo llegara y la trasladase al punto de encuentro. Ese era su oficio.

Secuestro premeditado.

La primera fase de la estrategia que seguía un objetivo mucho peor.

—¿Porque no te mueves? —inquirió la joven, viendo al chico por encima del hombro.

—Olvidé el condón. —mintió. En realidad ocultaba varios paquetes en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Por su tono de voz, se notaba que no le gustó saberlo.

Sasuke no contestó y creó espacio de por medio, acomodándose la ropa, vio que ella se reincorporaba algo disgustada, por ello, él decidió tentar a la suerte.

—En cuatro días a las ocho treinta, hotel Glamour. No tardes.

—¿Es una cita?

Y entonces él alzó una ceja, preguntando en su mente si aquella mujer era de plano una idiota o sorda. Estuvo a punto de cuestionárselo.

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Te tomaré a ti, que es lo importante.

Contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos.

Sin decir palabra, salió del baño y fue caminando a donde estaba estacionado su auto negro, mirando a los lados. Nadie debía reconocerlo.

Nadie.

Entró en el vehículo luego de abrir la puerta, hallando ocupada a Karin. Ésta tecleaba con prisa y concentración un mensaje de texto que, gracias al espacio de en medio, él no pudo ver. Parecía muy entretenida en ese momento, pensó, pero después cambió de idea al ver que ella lo observó de refilón y apuntaba su boca con el dedo índice, sin girar a mirar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó seco.

—Límpiate el lápiz labial que te dejó regado. Luces horrible.

De inmediato Sasuke extrajo una servilleta que traía guardada en un lugar del auto y la pasó duro por sus labios, deseando eliminar cualquier rastro. En el fondo reconocía que esa mujer sí lo había besado como a él le encantaba; intenso, profundo, con hambre. Pero si algo detestaba es que lo mancharan de labial, sobre todo en público. Lo hacía ver como un imbécil payaso que no tenía experiencia en esos placeres. Principiante. Karin terminó de escribir el último texto en su celular y lo envió a su destinario, apagó la pantalla, volteando hacia la ventana. No lo miró más.

—Abróchate el cinturón —ordenó Sasuke, manteniendo la vista al frente—. Conduciré rápido.

—¿Inconvenientes con el mandado?

—No.

—Perfecto. —susurró al obedecer la exigencia antes dada. Acomodó unas hebras de su cabello rojo tras la oreja, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le obstinaba que Sasuke fuera el líder del grupo.

El Uchiha aventó la servilleta arrugada por la ventana y encendió el vehículo. Subió el vidrio para que el interior se enfriara gracias al aire que traía el auto, emprendiendo la marcha. Ya era hora.

Debía ir por la segunda víctima del día.

[ **...** ]

Por fortuna, un vecino lo atrapó del hombro cuando él descendía por varios escalones que conducían al alto edificio, evitando la caída. Naruto giró el rostro a donde aquel individuo lo tocaba, desconcertado.

Era un adolescente de algunos veinte años.

—Debes tener una buena razón para andar distraído, chico. Ibas a tropezar con un peldaño.

Le sonrió en agradecimiento y asintió.

—Agradezco mucho tu ayuda.

—Si yo fuera tú me quitaría esas gafas, hoy no es un día soleado para usarlas.

—Créeme que eso es lo de menos.

El joven aflojó su agarre en el hombro de Naruto, regresando el brazo a su costado izquierdo. Parpadeó confundido.

—Estoy ciego —agregó el rubio—. Por ese motivo las uso.

—Oh, lo lamento.

Lo que más deseaba Naruto es que la gente no mostrara lastima o compasión por su situación como ahora lo hacía aquel muchacho, quien viendo lo tenso que estaba a raíz de su comentario, decidió palmearle la espalda como si fueran viejos amigos.

Naruto suspiró.

—Supongo que te debo una por salvarme.

—Yo solo cumplí mi deber como ser humano y vecino, no fue nada del otro mundo.

—Gracias de todas formas.

Bajó el resto de los escalones con la mano aferrada a la baranda, puso los pies en suelo firme, avanzando hacia la salida. El ruido de carros circulando por la calle lo hizo detenerse un momento. ¿Quién lo ayudaría a comprar la comida?

Volteó a donde el chico lo había auxiliado, esperando que siguiera ahí.

—Eh, ¿todavía andas acá?

—Sí. —contestó viéndolo.

—¿Te molestaría venir conmigo al supermercado? Prometo brindarte una pizza si me acompañas.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—De que escojas lo que yo te ordenaré meter en el carrito de compras, es... difícil hacerlo en mi estado. ¿Qué dices?

El muchacho sonrió, saltó a suelo plano y lo observó a la cara.

—Trato hecho.

—Vayamos entonces, dattebayo.

Ambos emprendieron el camino a la pequeña tienda de comida que estaba a seis cuadras del departamento de Naruto, charlando con fluidez, comentando trivialidades y anécdotas de aspectos que no consideraban muy personales, sino sociales. Naruto le platicaba sobre cosas que en un futuro necesitaría saber, su acompañante aun no cursaba la universidad, por ello, la conversación se trató de logros académicos.

—¿Tuviste muchas novias?

Y también sobre mujeres, claro.

—Eh, los caballeros no tenemos memoria, así que háblame de otra cosa.

—¿En que trabajas?

Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, respondiendo con honestidad. Puede que lo tomase a broma como sucedía con la mayoría de adolescentes que oían su contestación, pero al fin y al cabo, él siempre decía la verdad.

Siempre.

—Artista.

—¿Artista? ¿Que acaso eres bailarín o actor?

Una risa suave escapó de los labios de Naruto, sin él pretenderlo. Volteó hacia el joven que caminaba a su lado.

—No, ninguna de esas, 'ttebayo. Soy dibujante.

Konohamaru, como decía llamarse el muchacho, alzó las cejas en un gesto inocente pero cómico, viendo al hombre rubio.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Ah.

—¿En qué sitio vives?

—A dos casas del edificio, ¿tu cuánto tiempo llevas hospedado ahí?

Naruto se rascó la nuca intentando recordar.

—Unos dos o tres meses, creo.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—No. Fui hijo único.

—¿Qué onda con tus padres? ¿Porque no te ayudan con tu problema?

—Están muertos —murmuró, frenando sus pasos—. Dime cuanto falta para llegar.

Konohamaru vio al frente y notó que estaban cerca, casi podía leer el aviso de publicidad que el supermercado lucía desde lo alto, entonces giró para mirar a Naruto y responderle, moviendo la cabeza.

—Muy poco.

—Me sujetaré de tu hombro, si no te importa. No me adapto a esta discapacidad.

—No es una discapacidad.

—Para mí sí lo es. No sabes la agonía que provoca esto.

Naruto, oyendo un suspiro del chico que le daba la espalda para continuar, puso la mano sobre su hombro y comenzó la caminata, siguiendo a Konohamaru. Ambos cruzaron la avenida cuando el semáforo cambió a luz roja, retomaron la ruta, guardando silencio. Konohamaru no deseaba incomodar a su nuevo amigo-vecino, tampoco ocasionar disgustos en él ni perder la oportunidad de comer pizza caliente. Sí, Konohamaru todavía recordaba el motivo por el que lo acompañaba a la tienda. Naruto presionó la piel del castaño, sonriendo leve.

—Eh, lamento lo de hace un momento.

Como no podía despegar la vista de enfrente, Konohamaru respondió sin girar a verlo. Parpadeó desconcertado.

—¿De qué hablas? —consultó.

—Yo... soy huérfano, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, quien me crió fue mi padrino, pero él también murió. No me agrada conversar de esto.

—Disculpa, no lo sabía.

—Nadie más lo sabe.

—¿Entonces porque me lo cuentas a mí?

—Me caes bien, eso es suficiente para que yo te tenga confianza, dattebayo.

Konohamaru se detuvo —Hemos llegado —dijo a Naruto, volteando a mirarlo—. Aquí es el supermercado, está casi vacío, supongo que esta es la hora de poca clientela.

—Entremos.

—De acuerdo.

El timbre de las puertas resonó en cuanto ellos ingresaron al local, notificando su intromisión. Konohamaru guió a Naruto hacia los estantes de enlatados, recogió diversos condimentos que Naruto dictaba desde su espalda, agarrado del hombro suyo, también introdujo carnes, pollos, verduras, cereales, lácteos, jugos, gaseosas, y como de costumbre, muchos tazones de ramen instantáneo. El joven no comprendía porque su acompañante rubio comía tanto de eso.

Quiso salir de dudas.

—Es mi alimento preferido —contestó Naruto a la pregunta, rascándose el cuero cabelludo—. Lo como desde niño, 'ttebayo. No lo dejaría por nada del mundo.

—Ya lo imagino.

—¿Metiste todo?

Vio el carrito de compras y clavó los ojos en Naruto, asintiendo.

—Todo.

—Bien, ahora llévame a la caja.

Los dos atravesaron el pasillo que ocupaban y aterrizaron delante de las empleadas que, al verlos acercarse, dejaron de comer para atenderlos, luciendo todas amables. Naruto sacó sus tarjetas de débito.

—Buenas tardes. —saludaron ellos.

Una de las trabajadoras le observó con fijeza, sin disimular en lo absoluto.

—¿Eres Uzumaki Naruto?

—Sí, ese mismo. —musitó él.

—¡Wow! —chilló la fémina, sus amigas la vieron como si estuviese poseída—. De veras que es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí, yo soy una de tus admiradoras. ¡Dibujas precioso!

Naruto sonrió y rascó su nuca, apenado.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Sí! —exclamó con emoción, hasta movió las manos como fangirl traumatizada y volvió a chillar contenta, mirando a su artista número uno—. Siempre voy a tus exposiciones, no me pierdo ninguna de tus galerías. Eres un profesional en esto de la pintura.

Konohamaru y las demás chicas vieron a Naruto y luego a la adolescente, creyendo que exageraban al valorar tanto el trabajo de un simple y humilde dibujante; porque a pesar de ser las obras espectaculares, reconocidas y pagadas, Naruto no abusaba de ello ni alardeaba de poseer un inigualable talento, era sencillo con todo mundo, incluso hasta con él mismo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Hay mejores que yo, dattebayo.

—¡Pero si eres el más famoso de la ciudad! No hace falta que lo disimules.

—Naruto —nombró Konohamaru—. Debo regresar con mi abuelo.

—Ah, sí, es que lo olvidé —comentó, avergonzado—. Quisiera cancelar todo lo que está en el carrito. Tenga. —dijo extendiendo la tarjeta bancaria.

La joven que formó el alboroto por el simple hecho de conocerlo en persona fue la que tomó el delgado objeto, procediendo a registrar la adquisición de los artículos y exponer factura, todavía mirando a Naruto.

—Es más guapo que en fotos. —soltó sin pensar.

Y a él, por razones obvias, le enrojecieron las mejillas.

—Akari, te estás pasando. —regañó una de las que oían.

La aludida encogió los hombros —Solo estoy siendo sincera —opinó, después vio a Naruto y la curiosidad comenzó a picar—. Oye, ¿porque no te quitas las gafas de sol?

Puede que no lo haya notado, pero Naruto se tensó hasta el límite y borró la sonrisa que mostraban sus labios, adoptando una expresión seria. Le incomodó que alguien perteneciente a su club de seguidoras notara lo ocurrido con su vista, quizás porque no convenía que el resto de personas que apreciaban sus pinturas corrieran el rumor y empezara a bajar la cantidad de fanáticos. No es que fuese primordial, sino que de eso vivía.

El dinero que ofrecían por sus dibujos era la única fuente de ingreso que tenía. No trabajaba en nada más.

—No seas indiscreta, Akari —reprendió otra vez la otra—. Atiéndelo como debe ser o dejas que lo haga yo.

—Ya, perdón —susurró—. Enseguida te entrego el recibo de la compra y tu tarjeta, Naruto. —agregó viéndolo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

—¿Tienes prisa?

Konohamaru intervino —Sí, los dos la tenemos.

—¡Listo! —habló ella, extendiendo la factura y la tarjeta a su dueño, feliz—. Ojala vuelvas por aquí, fue genial conocerte.

Naruto relajó los hombros (porque los tensaba sin querer) y sonrió con levedad a la joven, que juró en su mente jamás haber visto un gesto tan lindo de alguien así. En sus ojos aparecieron dos corazones.

—Gracias. —murmuró él.

Konohamaru cargó las bolsas y ambos salieron del supermercado, yendo de nuevo al departamento del rubio. Éste palmeó la espalda del muchacho, aferrando la mano a su hombro.

—Te has ganado dos pizzas, me parece justo recompensarte por el favor.

—Entonces te llamas Naruto y eres dibujante.

—Sí.

—¿Porque no había escuchado tu nombre antes?

—La mayoría de mis pinturas llevan por firma U.N., muy pocos me conocen por mi nombre completo.

Pararon en una esquina a esperar que pasara el vehículo, descubrieron que no venían más a parte de ese y continuaron andando. Konohamaru mantenía la vista delante.

—¿Que dibujas?

—Diferentes cosas, dattebayo. Paisajes, animales, la naturaleza, bosques, plantas.

—¿Personas no?

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, la pregunta del chico le dio en la herida, en una cicatriz que a duras penas comenzaba a sanar, pero que dolía como el infierno.

—Una vez lo hice, pero ya no.

—¿No te gusta?

—Prefiero dedicarme a otros temas.

—Ah.

Siguió la ruta que conducía a la pequeña vivienda del joven artista, viendo que casi llegaban a la entrada. Tardaron dos minutos.

—Ya estamos aquí.

—Gracias-

—Konohamaru —aclaró el menor—. Mi nombre es Konohamaru.

—Bien, pues muchas gracias, Konohamaru —declaró el Uzumaki, sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo y estirándolos a donde supuso que estaba parado él—. Esto es para que te compres las pizzas.

—Eso es más de lo que cuestan.

—No importa. Tómalo —pidió con amabilidad, y el muchacho lo agarró luego de darle las bolsas—. Fuiste de gran ayuda. Disfrútalas.

Antes de que Konohamaru pudiese comentar algo, Naruto entró al edificio con todo el peso de la compra en las manos y pisó con cautela los peldaños de la escalera, subió al piso donde vivía, recordando cuanto debía andar. Durante el día anterior estuvo caminando para memorizar la cantidad de pasos y direcciones que era necesario seguir.

Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

[ **...** ]

Pasó la página del libro y continuó adquiriendo valiosa información del texto, sentada en el mueble de la sala. El reloj apuntaba las veinte horas con quince minutos exactos. Sus ojos recorrían letra a letra el contenido de aquel libro de oftalmología, sin ningún descanso más que parpadear. Llevaba una hora en ese plan.

Acomodó los lentes de lectura que reposaban sobre el puente de su nariz, sosteniendo el tomo en la otra mano. Bostezó por el cansancio.

Sinceramente estaba considerando posponer eso para después, pero la frustración de fracasar con algún paciente no la dejaba hacerlo, Sakura siempre quería mejorar y ayudar a quien pudiese, de ahí venía su necedad de no abandonar la investigación que llevaba a cabo desde días anteriores. No deseaba cometer errores. Pretendía devolverle la vista a aquel joven que por motivos aún desconocidos no podía y le había dado las gracias. Sakura Haruno nunca hacía las cosas a medias o se rendía sin dar pelea. Jamás. Quizás esa era la causa del porque la comparaban tanto con su superiora Tsunade Senju, o de porque muchos murmuraban y aseguraban que tenía el temperamento y carácter de su madre, Mebuki Haruno. Porque su padre, siendo honesta consigo misma, no poseía ni una pizca de orgullo o temple en las venas, puesto que para la dichosa labor Mebuki era suficiente.

De cualquier manera, fuesen como fuesen, Sakura a ambos los amaba, y mucho. Aunque para todos era obvio que su ejemplo a seguir laboraba en el Hospital como directora, y no como ama de casa (entiéndase su madre). Tsunade Senju era un perfecto modelo de mujer guerrera, dedicada a su profesión y fuerte, omitiendo por supuesto, su genio de los mil y un diablos reencarnados. Sakura parecía ir por el mismo camino (pero sin empeorar tanto).

A sus veintitantos años, ella gozaba de felicidad (si nos referimos al ámbito familiar), pero aun así tenía cierto problemita que la atormenta a veces. Sasuke Uchiha. Sí, siempre él. Si bien era verdad que mantenían una relación de novios, pues ésta misma no avanzaba como las demás, supuso Sakura. Compartían mínimos detalles que definía a una pareja como formal, sí, pero la palabra 'matrimonio' o 'compromiso pre conyugal' no encajaba ahí, al menos no como ella quería. Sasuke escasas veces lucía relajado, en la mayoría de las ocasiones parecía cargar con un peso tan grande como el mundo mismo, le veía agotado, atormentado, muy agobiado, incluso enfadado. Él quizás guardaba rencor contra la vida por haber presenciado la muerte de sus padres, quienes fueron asesinados por mano de su hermano mayor, a solo años de Sasuke nacer. Era un niño en ese entonces. Uno que no debió ver aquella masacre.

Sakura todavía recordaba los días en que lo miró aguantar las lágrimas, en que él no lloró por fingir dureza y determinación, haciéndole creer a todos que estaba bien y que era invulnerable a eso. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sasuke creaba un muro entre su dolor y el exterior, una barrera que lo marcó para siempre y convirtió en lo que hoy es. En un chico serio, callado y frío.

Solo alguien podía leer sus pensamientos, comprenderlo y ablandar un poco esa coraza de hierro que cubría el corazón de Sasuke. Sakura.

Ella misma disponía de ese diminuto poder, aunque no lo pareciera. Años y años de noviazgo en que aprendió a conocer al chico, a saber que lo inquietaba, a consolarlo de una forma más efectiva. No hablando ni articulando vanas palabras que el viento se llevaría, sino mostrando que lo quería. Sakura aprovechaba algunos momentos para acariciarle la melena, abrazarlo y guardar silencio, sabiendo que en eso consistía la terapia necesitada por Sasuke. Su manera de curar aquella herida.

La joven denegó suavemente con la cabeza, intentado ahuyentar los malos pensamientos. Sasuke iba a mejorar, estaba segura. Su novio lograría superar ese horroroso episodio.

Ella lo ayudaría.

"Concéntrate Sakura, concéntrate", pensó para sí misma, reanudando la lectura.

Su teléfono sonó.

—¿Quién será?

Lo agarró de inmediato y presionó la tecla de contestar, pegando el móvil a su oreja. Depositó el libro a un lado de su pierna izquierda.

—Hola.

—Sakura —pronunciaron desde la otra línea—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Tenten, ¿y tú? —consultó amable.

—Arreglando los preparativos de la fiesta, pero bien. Oye, ¿si vendrás con Ino?

Sakura pasó la mano por su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás. Varias hebras resbalaron hasta su frente.

—Lo dudo. La verdad es que ando full con el trabajo.

—Me gustaría que vinieras, todos nuestros conocidos vendrán a visitarme, ¿enserio no puedes?

—No estoy segura.

—Te aseguro que solo será un rato, luego tú decides si irte o no.

Sakura cerró los ojos suspirando.

—De acuerdo, haré lo que está a mi alcance para ir, lo prometo —Del otro lado, Tenten agradeció la consideración—. Dime, ¿si pudiste hacerme el favor que te pedí?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Porque?

—Es que el chico tiene cita pautada para mañana, lo atenderé y después le hago unos exámenes.

Tenten sujetó el celular entre su hombro y oreja mientras abría el envase de helado marca Efe, con la cuchara metida en la boca. Frunció las cejas sin comprender.

—Amiga, ¿eso no pertenece al área de oftalmología? —preguntó, viendo una película.

—Sí, pero yo quiero supervisar y controlar ese caso. Ya te lo dije.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre o qué?

—No, pero es mi paciente.

—¿Y?

Sakura levantó ambas cejas, creyendo oír mal —¿Como que y? Tenten, tu sabes que no pierdo cuando-

—Sí, sí —interrumpió la castaña—. Tu no pierdes chance de salvar o ayudar a quién tengas bajo tu control, ¿pero no te resulta agotador todo esto?, es decir, ¿porque no lo remites a la zona de oftalmólogos? Conozco unos muy buenos allí.

—Nunca me he rendido, Tenten, mucho menos ahora.

—Pero es que tú no sabes esa rama de la medicina.

La de pelo rosado rodó los ojos y bufó. De verdad esperaba recibir palabras de apoyo, no de regaño o pesimismo. Acomodó unas hebras por detrás de su oreja, resoplando.

Negó en un movimiento de cabeza.

—No importa, de cualquier manera aprenderé. Yo seré quien le devuelva la vista a ese chico.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo quieres así yo no puedo hacer nada para impedírtelo.

—Pero sí para echarme una mano. —susurró ella.

Del otro lado, Tenten suspiró.

—Eres mundial, pink. ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Algo he escuchado —dijo con una sonrisa—. Te agradezco que me auxilies con esto, es la primera vez que me enfrento a un caso tan complejo, supongo que sucedió por atender en horas extras.

—Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, amiga.

—¿Cuál?

—No te obsesiones. Si ocurre que nada puedes hacer para ayudar a ese paciente... lo mejor es que desistas. Todos fracasamos alguna vez, Sakura.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien, ya tengo que colgar. Lee me espera. Felices sueños.

—Igual para ti. Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura cortó la llamada, lanzó con suavidad el móvil a la cama y volvió la mirada al pequeño libro que antes leía. No iba a perder. Sakura Haruno, una de las médicos más talentosas de la ciudad, aprendiz de la eminencia Tsunade Senju, no podía renunciar a la idea de obtener una victoria más. Nunca cedía ante la derrota. Todos los casos que atendía acababan con un resultado muy favorable, exitoso. Este en particular no sería la excepción.

Le regresaría la visión sí o sí.

Esa era su nueva misión.


End file.
